Time can change so much
by XXCullenXX
Summary: Sequel to MSG. Bella and Jasper are married and expecting a baby, but how will Bella cope with the diet of human blood that she needs to keep her baby healthy. Lemons later
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, new story! :) this is kind of quick for me, i only updated MSG a few days ago. anyway, here is the sequel. Please let me know what you think about the story line that is developing in this chapter, because you are going to see it for a while. I will warn you now, there are going to be atleast 2 story lines in this whole story. not going to be mixed, but there will be two story lines. Anyway enough about that, ill let you read this chapter now and you can let me know what you think. see you at the bottom.**

Bella's POV

"Alice, please don't make me shop any more. We have been in every shop we can see." I begged Alice, as she dragged me around all the baby shops within a 10 mile radius.

"Oh Bella, don't ruin my fun. I'm never going to be able to shop like this again. Just let me buy a few things for the baby." She begged me.

"Alice, this isn't a few things. Last time I checked you brought a changing table, a cot and a new wardrobe which I know you have filled with clothes, that the baby is going to be wearing until it is 1." I told her, looking at all the bags that we were carrying.

"I want the baby to look cute." Alice said, as she walked away from the show that we had just come out of.

"All babies are cute Alice." I said as we began to walk away from the last shop we were in.

"Mrs Whitlock." Someone called from behind me. I turned around, and saw one of the shop assistance walking out of the shop.

"Mrs Whitlock, you left your card at the till. I thought I should catch you before you got to far." She said as she handed me my card back.

"Oh, thank you. I wouldn't have noticed until I got home. Thank you." I said as I took my card off her and put it back in my purse.

I was still getting use to my name changing. Jasper and I had been married for little over a month now.

Because of Alice's ability to see the future, the day after Jasper proposed Alice came over to my house in the morning with a wedding planner. Alice was actually a miracle worker, and she organised mine and Jaspers wedding in 2 weeks. Thankfully vampires didn't sleep. I think if Alice was a human, she would have died due to sleep deprivation. Everything that Alice organised was brilliant. It was a very small service with only the Cullen's and Peter and Charlotte which is all I wanted. If Alice had her way, all of the Cullen's friends would have been invited as well.

So, after a short honeymoon with my husband, we have come home to a baby mad Alice. Who insists on buying as many things for the baby as she possibly could.

"I think it is time we went home Alice. And I'm not going shopping again for a while." I told her, as I walked past.

"What about for you?" she asked as she caught up with me.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Well, you are going to need maternity clothes. It isn't too bad now, but you are going to get a lot bigger. And fast." She said.

I sighed as I thought of the fact of shopping again. Next time it would be worse because I had to buy stuff for me.

"Fine, but not until I feel like I have to go." I said, as I walked back to the car.

For out 'little' shopping trip today, Alice had to pester Emmett so that she could borrow his jeep, because neither of our little cars would have had enough room to hold all of the bags that we had.

Alice drove me back to my house before Jasper got back from his hunting trip with Peter and Charlotte. This might have been the hardest thing about this pregnancy. The fact that I can't go hunting like I use too because of the bump that kept getting bigger and bigger every time I seemed to look at it. But as Carlisle had promised, I had a supply of blood that kept my thirst at bay and would keep my baby happy and healthy.

I had to admit, it tasted a hell of a lot better than animal blood, but I know that I will have to stop drinking is as soon as the baby is born. Even if it does taste so much better.

When Alice dropped me off at the house, I picked up all my bags and headed inside, so that I could put everything away before Jasper come home. As soon as I walked in, bobby came up to me and wound herself around my leg looking for attention.

"Hello baby girl. Where have you been?" I asked her as I picked her up. She leaned her head into the crook of my neck and started purring. For some reason, since I had become pregnant, my cat has become very loving and attentive. This was very strange behaviour for my cat.

I walked around the house carrying the cat, before I decided to sit on the sofa for a few minutes to rest. A shopping trip with Alice was enough to ware any vampire out. As a vampire who currently has a baby growing inside of her, a shopping trip with Alice is enough to cause me to sleep for a good few hours.

I settled down on the sofa, with the cat curled up and purring next to my side. I stroked her soft black fur absentmindedly as I drifted off to sleep.

I don't know how long I slept for, but when I woke up Jasper was already home.

"Good evening my love. Did you have a nice sleep?" he asked me from the chair on the other side of the room.

I could feel a slight weight on my stomach, I looked down to see my cat stretched out fast asleep.

"Yes I did. When did you get back?" I asked his and a stroked Bobby behind her ear. She chirped a little before rolling over a little bit more so that I could tickle her stomach.

"About an hour ago. I would have woken you, but you looked so peaceful I just couldn't do it." He said as he came over and kissed me. Of course, my cat did not like this and jumped off my lap straight away and ran upstairs.

I think Jasper intended for the kiss to be quick and soft. However I had a different idea. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him to me. He got the idea and softly ran his hands up and down my sides so that when he stopped them, they were resting on my waist. I wound my fingers through his hair, and tried to pull him down so that he would be on top of me. This is the point that he pulls away.

"Why did you stop?" I asked him, as I kissed my way around his jaw until I reached his ear lobe, and bit down on it slightly.

"You know why." He whispered before kissing me lightly on the lips and moving away.

"You know that's a lie." I said as I got up off the sofa.

"Bella, you know how I feel about this. Will you stop pushing it?" he asked, as he walked into the hallway, where all my shopping bags still were.

"Yes, I know how you feel about this and I respect it to a point. That point has been reached and passed. I am your wife, and you refuse to touch me." I told him, my emotions being clearly shown about the subject.

Since our honeymoon, Jasper hadn't touched me. Well at least, not in the way that I wanted him too. On our honeymoon we spent most of our time in bed, touching, kissing, making love, screwing, fucking, whatever label you wanted to put on it we were doing, but since we had been home Jasper has barely kissed me properly. This little incident on the sofa was as far as we had gotten in about a week. I couldn't even pin it on the fact that I was pregnant, because Jasper and I had had sex a number of times since he found out about the baby. The only reason I could think of that would stop him was that now my body was changing and you could physically see now that I was pregnant. Jasper says, its because he doesn't want to hurt me. He obviously doesn't realise how much he is hurting me when he wont touch me.

"It's not that I refuse to touch you Bella. I'm just so scared that I will hurt you or the baby. You have to be able to understand that." He told me.

"Jasper, you realise that the baby is safe from anything when it is in here. Did you not hear the reason why Carlisle cant see the baby. The skin around her is too thick. You will not hurt her." I said, regretting when I gave the baby a sex. I knew that Jasper found it hard to touch me, when the baby was just 'the baby'. When he had an idea of what it would be in his head, that would be it for a few day.

I moved around him and went to pick up the bags in the hallway and took them upstairs.

"Bella, please don't be upset." Jasper begged me.

I looked over my shoulder at my husband with tears in my eyes.

"How can I not feel upset Jasper. Do you have any idea how hard it is for any women to be pregnant. Now imagine what it is like for me. I am a pregnant vampire with a husband who wont touch me. You can feel my emotions, you know how upset I am about this and you know you are the reason for it!" I screamed at him. My emotions finally getting the better of me before I lashed out.

Instead of remaining angry, I ran upstairs with tears rolling down my face and I locked my self in my room and cried, for what felt like the thousandth this month. I knew what I had just said to Jasper was unfair, but it was the truth.

I lay on the bed on my own for a while, before I heard Jasper coming up the stairs. He opened the door and climbed into bed behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me so my back was to his chest.

He kissed my neck and my cheek lightly before talking to me.

"I know how you feel Bella, how can I not. I hate what I am doing to you, but you have to try and see it from my point of view. Its not that I don't want to touch you Bella, far from it. You have no idea how hard it is for me to keep my hands off you. But I am still scared about the baby. Now I can see the bump and feel its heart beating, it makes everything more real. Including the fact that even though it is a vampire baby, it is still a baby. They are fragile. Please, give me time with this. I will make love to you again before the baby is born, just give me time to get the idea through my mind." He said as he kissed my neck and rested his hand on my stomach.

I knew that he loved me. I never doubted that for a minute, but as a women who is doing the impossible and getting bigger and bigger each day I needed the physical side of our relationship as well. But I understood that he needed time.

I rolled over so that I was facing him. I ran my hands through his hair and pushed some of the hair from his face.

"I know it is hard for you to understand, but I promise you the baby is fine. But I also understand that you need time to understand it yourself, just please can you touch me more than you do now. Anything to show me that you still love me the was I am." I said as I held his hand to my stomach.

Jasper leaned down over and kissed me on the lips lightly.

"You know I love you Bella, never doubt that. And I will try and put my issues aside involving the baby ok?" he asked me.

I nodded against his chest and held myself to him. I still felt upset about the whole thing but I knew now that Jasper was going to try a bit more. if he couldn't do it after he tried then I would let it go and wait until the baby was born.

I didn't want to think about that now. All I wanted to do was lay in bed with my husband and think about our baby.

**Soooo? what are we thinking. please be honest with me, if you dont like where this is going i can try and change the story line a little. you lot are the ones who have to read this not me. i'm only the writter. so reveiws please people, you know how much i love them :)**

**See you all soon,  
>XXCullenXX<strong>

**xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyya everyone. I am going to try and update every week, maybe more that that if i can get my writing arse into gear. Anyway, here is chapter two, hope you enjoyed the first chapter, but please if you favorite this story or author alert it can you please leave a review, i was quite upset that not many of you left me reviews last time :( reviews make me happy and encourage me to write.**

**Enough whining, ill leave you read. Enjoy.**

Bella's POV

The next morning I woke up with Jasper's arm wrapped around my waist, drawing small circles on my swollen belly with his fingers.

"Good morning. You sleep ok?" he asked me, kissing me on the back of the head.

"I think so. I think I woke up earlier because the baby was moving around. But you helped calm her down." I said, hitting myself again for calling the baby a 'her'.

"Why do you do that?" Jasper asked me, with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Do what?" I asked him, stretching a little bit.

"Call the baby a 'her' or a 'she'?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I just feel like we should start calling it something other than it or the baby. And I think it's a girl anyway." I said running my hands over my stomach.

"Really, I always got the impression that there is a little boy in there." Jasper said, catching my hand over my stomach.

"You got the impression, or you want it to be a boy?" I asked him.

"I wouldn't say I want it to be a boy. I just get the feeling that its going to be a boy." Jasper said as he sat up in bed. I decided that I really should think about moving, so I sat up against the headrest on my bed.

"Well, I don't think we are going to find out until it is born. We will only have to wait about 10 weeks." I said, running my hand over my ever growing stomach.

When I first told Carlisle that I was pregnant, I was about 2 weeks gone, but I was showing the same signs of a women who was a month pregnant. Now at 2 months, I looked like a women who was 4 months pregnant, so Carlisle thought the baby would be born in about 2 and a half months, and I really couldn't wait.

"Well, should we see if Alice has any idea about what the baby is?" Jasper asked, as he ran downstairs and came back with all the bags that were full of stuff that I bought yesterday. I know for a fact that Alice didn't know anything about the sex of the baby, otherwise, she would have made me buy everything in pink or blue, instead she allowed me to buy whites, yellows and other neutral colours that would look cute on any baby.

I had to laugh a little as Jasper pulled out a range of clothes that Alice had bought for the baby yesterday. I think he was trying to get his head around the fact of how small the clothes were.

"You really don't get how small they are going to be when they are born until you see the baby clothes." He said, holding one of the yellow baby grows in front of him.

"They don't feel so small, when they come out. Trust me." I said as I got off the bed and walked behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, and rested my head on his back.

"Do you remember the last time you had a baby?" Jasper asked me.

"Of course I do. It isn't something that you forget. That's another reason why I think it is a girl. It feels the same as the last time I was pregnant." I told him.

"Ok, I cant argue with that. You have done this twice before. I'll be ecstatic regardless what the baby is, so I'm starting to wonder what the point of this little guessing game we have started." Jasper said, turning around and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to his body, his hands running down my body and finally ended on my butt. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips, still keeping his hands on my butt. I had the urge to jump up and wrap my legs around him, but I knew that that would be pushing Jasper, and as far as I was concerned, our current position was the most we had progressed since our wedding night. He ran his tongue over my lips, deepening the kiss. I moaned into his mouth bringing my hands up and wrapping them around his neck and weaving my fingers through his hair.

"What happed to our argument last night?" I asked him though our kiss.

"Baby steps. I figured out last night when you were sleeping, that if I can kiss you how I want, then I can touch you the way I want and then I can love you how I want." He said, kissing his way across my jaw and down to my neck.

"I know I am going to regret asking this, but what have you limited yourself too today?" I asked him.

I felt him smile against my neck before placing one small, last kiss on the side of my neck.

"Kissing you like that." He said, before moving away from the bed and went into the bathroom to have a shower, while I stood there flustered and slightly frustrated. Pregnancy hormones plus a sexy husband who is reluctant to touch me equals a women who is in a constant state of sexual frustration.

I decided to go do something productive. Like drink a pouch of blood and put a few episodes of Glee on. I would have to go see Carlisle soon, my supply of blood was depleting quickly.

I ripped open one of the pouches of blood that was here and poured it into a glass. I know it is strange, a vampire drinking blood from a glass, but it is the only way I could drink it.

I put a DVD into the player and watched the first half of an episode before Jasper came down the stairs.

"Your not watching this again? How many time have you watched this?" he asked as he sat on the sofa next to me.

"Enough times to know that you hate it." I said, as I settled into his side.

"I just don't see the big hype about this. Its just a group of kids covering songs. And I swear if I hear them sing 'Don't stop believing' again, im going to kill myself." He said.

I looked at him questioningly.

"Don't look like that, I would find a way." He said jokingly.

"Yes, because that is the responsible thing to do. Leaving your pregnant wife and your unborn child because some kids are singing Journey songs. I see the logic in that." My voice laced with sarcasm as I said this. I turned around again to look at the TV. I was currently on 'The power of Madonna' it was my favourite episode of this season. The girls were just about to sing 'Express yourself' when the phone rang. I went to get it, but Jasper pushed me back down.

"Please let me. I need to get away from Madonna being murdered." He said as he walked out of the room.

I was hoping to settle down and watch the rest of the episode, but that wasn't about to happen.

"Bella, it's Rose." He said handing me the phone.

"Hello"

"Bella, You need to come down to the nursery." Rose said on the other end of the phone. Since I had become pregnant, Rose had been working at the crèche practically full time. I only went in a few days a week because of my pregnancy. I think if my staff saw that I was gaining a months worth of belly in 2 weeks, they might find that a little strange.

"Why? What has happened?" I asked, worried.

"Oh nothing don't worry, its just some parents called earlier and asked to speak with you. I had to push them back to this afternoon to give me a chance to call you and to get you in." Rose said.

"What do they want to see me about? You can tell them everything they need to know." I said.

"I know, but they insisted. So, can you come in?" she asked again.

"Yes I will be there as soon as I can." I said before hanging up the phone.

"You got to go into work?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah. I don't know what they need to speak to me. Rose can tell them just as much as I can. Oh well, I better get dressed." I said as I got up off the sofa and went upstairs to get changed.

Thankfully my baby bump wasn't too big so I could wear my normal clothes for now, but I knew that I would have to go shopping with Alice soon to get clothes that would fit me properly.

I found a pair of jeans that I would normally wear to work and a T-shirt. I pulled my hair up into a high bun so that none of the babies could grab any of it and went back down stairs.

By the time that I got there, Jasper had already taken my glee DVD out and was watching the news.

"I'm going. I don't know how long I'm going to be, ill probably stay a little while after to make sure that everything is ok." I went over and kissed him before leaving.

Jasper's POV

I was glad that Bella has left the house for a little while. Not that I wanted her to be working in her condition, but I needed a break from Bella's emotions. I didn't want to make her feel the way she was feeling. I honestly didn't. I would love, nothing more than to be able to touch her and make love to her, but I was in a constant state of fear about hurting the baby. It wasn't as if we would have the opportunity to have another one. This was our only chance to have a family, and I wasn't going to endanger that chance because I couldn't get hold of my own lust.

I rested my head against the back of the sofa and run my hands through my hair. It wasn't as if I wasn't attracted to Bella when she was pregnant, for from it. If anything, I was more attracted to her and it was getting harder and harder for me to keep my hands off her. It has been at least a month since the last time we slept together, and I can tell it is taking its toll on Bella.

I was lost in thought when I heard the front door opening. Bella wouldn't have been back yet, she hadn't been gone ten minutes.

"Mama?" Charlotte called from the doorway.

"Bella isn't here Char. You ok?" I called to her from the living room.

I heard the front door close and Charlotte come into the living room.

"Hey Jazz. Where's my mother?" she asked me.

"She had to go into work. Parents had called the nursery and insisted on seeing her. I hope she isn't too long, I don't like her being in work in her condition." I told her.

"That's ridiculous. She's what, two months gone. I know that means that she is really like four months gone, she will be fine. The bump isn't even that big yet. She isn't going to do anything to the baby by walking around. If anything it will be good for it." Charlotte said, as she came and sat down on the sofa next to me.

"Where is Peter?" I asked her.

"Oh, last I checked he was wrestling with your brothers in Esme's garden. I don't think she is going to be very happy with the amount of mess the three of them are going to make." She said.

Once the whole thing about Charlotte being Bella's daughter came out, my family had treated her and Peter like they were one of their own. Not that they were ever treated badly when ever they visited me before I met Bella but now there is defiantly a difference in the way that they behave and act around them. My sisters frequently ask Charlotte and Bella to go on shopping trips with them (even if at the moment it is mainly for the baby) and my brothers had taken to Peter like he had always been part of the family.

"She probably wont be very happy. Its their own fault if they make a mess." I told her smiling.

"So, if my husband if currently occupied and my mother is in work, do you want to entertain me?" she asked me, looking hopeful.

"What about Alice and Rose?" I asked her.

"I went shopping with Alice a few days ago and bought way to much, and Rose is playing around with the boy's cars." Charlotte said as she sunk into the sofa.

"Ok, what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Well, we could go hunting or I could help you with some baby stuff." She asked me.

"What kind of baby stuff?" I asked slightly confused.

"I don't know. I want to do something for Mama to prepare for the baby, but I want it to be a surprise. I don't know what she wants though. I'm pretty sure Alice had bought the baby everything it is going to need until it is three. So I was thinking, maybe I could design a nursery or something?" she asked.

"And how are you going to do that without your mother noticing in her own house?" I asked.

"Well, I was going to ask Esme if she would help me and you could have a nursery in the Cullen's house. They have plenty of room and the baby is going to be there a lot. So I think my brother or sister should have their own room." She told me.

I thought about it for a minute, and realised it would be nice if the baby had it's own room for all of it's stuff. I knew that Esme would not be able to deny Charlotte this, as she would want to give the baby as much as she could.

"Fine, so what do you want me to do?" I asked Charlotte.

"We are going D.I.Y shopping. But first I think it might be a good idea to talk to Esme about this, before I take over one of her spare rooms as a nursery. Come on, we have tons to do." Charlotte said as she grabbed me by the hand and dragged me out of the house.

Charlotte was spending way to much time with Alice.

**See, Jasper is getting Better. trust me, he isnt going to be able to keep it up for very long. I promise you he will snap and give in. looking forward to that chapter ;)  
>Right, PLEASE let me know what you thought of this. Reviews!<br>See you all soon. **

**XXCullenXX **

**xxxxx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Update is here. and i'm a day early, the reason for this is that im going to be out all day tomorrow and it is pointless having a finished chapter on my laptop waiting to go up, so here it is. i don't really have much to say here apart from there is a little lemon in this chapter, just a warning ;) I will see you at the bottom. enjoy!**

Bella's POV

I was so glad to be home. Finally! The parents that had spoken to Rose came in within half and hour of me being there and had arranged for their little girls to start coming to the nursery. The little girl's name was Lilly and she had only just turned four months old. I don't usually allow babies to start coming here until they are at least 5 months old, but Lilly's mother was needed back at work, and her father wasn't able to take any time off work to look after her. The only reason I agreed was because I knew how hard it was out there for parents who weren't working, and I didn't want this little one to suffer because I wouldn't take her because she was too young.

I decided that I may as well stay for a hour or so as I was here, then I could go home and spend the rest of the afternoon with Jasper.

One of the babies had just had their MMR jab, so he wasn't feeling very well and wanted to be close to one of us all the time. Because he had a little bit of a fever, he stayed me myself or Rose for the majority of the afternoon because we were cold, so he felt a little more comfortable.

After all the babies had gone home and everything was tidied away, I came home, expecting Jasper to be in the house when I get back. It surprised me to find that he wasn't there. I was just about to call him when there was a knock at my front door. I went over to the front door and opened it to see Edward standing there on my door step.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I have been sent to keep you company." He said leaning on the door frame.

I moved aside and he walked into my house.

"Why? Do you think I need company?" I asked him.

"No, I just that I thought as Jasper isn't here…" he lost his trail of thought and sighed before starting again.

"Jasper is back at out house and Alice has sent me here to keep you occupied." He said.

The only reason that Alice would want to keep me occupied was if she was doing something that she didn't want me involved in.

"What is Jasper doing at your house, and why does Alice want to keep me occupied?" I asked him.

"I really couldn't tell you. I had just been hunting and as soon as I walked through the door, Alice sent me down here. I know Jasper was there because I could hear him, but I cant tell you what he is doing there." He told me.

I sighed, deciding that I may as well spend some time with Edward, rather than spend it on my own.

"Ok, how do you plan on distracting me?" I asked him.

He gave me a very warming smile before answering.

"You can decide, we can either get out of the house and go into town, we could go for a run in the forest, or we could stay here." He said.

"I wouldn't mind going into town. It will be a nice change than having Alice drag me around the shops." I said.

"Good, then we will go into town. My car is outside." He said.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Alice sent these over. If you are going to be around people they might be a good idea."

In his hand there was a set of brown contact lenses. Since Carlisle had me on a diet of human blood my eyes had turned into the red colour that they should be. Until Edward said, I totally forgot about them.

"Thanks. Ill go put them in now." I told him, as I walked up to the bathroom to put them into my eyes. They irritated me a little bit, but I could deal with it. My eyes went back to the colour they were before I starting drinking human blood. It was nice to have them back to normal.

I went back down stairs to meet Edward.

"Ready?" he asked me.

I nodded my head as I grabbed my thing again before following Edward out to his car.

I really did enjoy my afternoon with Edward. We didn't do anything apart from walk around town looking at different baby thing. Edward saw a bib in one of the shop windows that would be perfect for rose. It was a simple white bib with red writing on the front saying 'I make my aunty broody'. After Edward pointed it out to me, I couldn't stop laughing. I was seriously considering purchasing that before the baby was born.

When we got back to the house, Jasper was back in the house.

"Bella?" he called from the living room.

"Yeah its me. Edward took me out because you weren't home when I got back from work." I said as I walked into the living room with Edward walking in behind me.

"I wondered where you got to. I heard you come back to the house but then you disappeared." Jasper spoke to Edward.

"Yeah, I was going to come and see what you were up to, But Alice sent me away as soon as I stepped through the door. Not that I'm complaining, Bella and I had a interesting afternoon." He smiled at me.

"I'd better go. I will see you both soon." Edward said as he turned to walk out the door.

"Don't forget to tell Rose about those bibs." I called after him.

His laugh was all the response I needed.

I closed the door and walked towards Jasper.

"How was your day?" Jasper asked me as I settled down on the sofa with him. The baby kicked against my stomach as soon as I sat down. She must have been happy that I had stopped moving.

"Great. The nursery was really busy so I decided to stay there for a few hours and help. One of the babies had his jabs today so he wasn't feeling very good. Stuck to my side all morning to try and keep cool poor thing." I told him, as I put my hand on my ever growing belly to calm my little one down.

"She is very wound up tonight." Jasper said as she placed his hand over mind.

"You called her she. Does that mean you think she is a girl?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I think I'm starting to like the idea of a little girl. Then I know she is going to be as beautiful as you." He said as he kissed me quickly on the lips.

"You were really set on a boy. Why have you changed your mind?" I asked him.

"No reason. I trust you when you said that this pregnancy felt the same as your other ones, and you had two girls then." He said, as he rubbed small, circles on my stomach. The baby calmed down a little bit but I could still feel her moving around. She must have been in a strange position because I could feel her kicking on my hips and lower back.

"Will you rub my back? This baby is taking up way to much room in there. She is kicking my spine." I told Jasper as I shifted forward for him to rub my back.

"That's a bit odd isn't it?" he asked me.

"I don't know. It kind of makes sense, she is going to grow so much she is probably making the most of the space she has, even if that means kicking me everywhere." I said. Jasper's hands were like magic and soon the baby calmed down again.

"There, she is sleeping now. She should stay that way for the rest of the night." He told me.

I was feeling pretty tired now to, so I lay my head on Jasper's leg and relaxed a little bit more.

"You feeling ok?" Jasper asked me, as he stroked my hair.

"Yeah, just tired. I think you over did it with the calming vibes." I said.

"I'm sorry. Go to sleep if you are tired. Ill put you in bed once you are asleep." He told me.

That didn't sound like a bad idea. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the little noises around the house before I fell asleep.

Few weeks later

For the first time in weeks, Amy had asked me to look after the girls. Since everything that had happened with Charlotte, then my wedding and now the baby Amy and Jason had found some one else to watch the girls while. But Amy called me yesterday saying the girls were missing me and wanted to see me. Jason was taking her out for lunch and she needed someone to watch the girls and I had been more than happy to help her. I don't know whether I was extra maternal because of the baby, but I was really enjoying having them here.

We were sitting in the living room watching 'Tangled'. I don't care how old I was, but Disney was the best thing that happened to children's entertainment. Rapunzel had just broken Flynn's smoulder and I think I might have been laughing harder that the little ones. Sophie was sitting on the sofa with me while Sian was sitting on the floor drawing. Sophie wasn't paying much attention to the movie, instead she was more pre-occupied with my very pregnant belly. She ran one of her fingers over my stomach with a look of concentration on her face.

"What you thinking about sweetheart?" I asked her as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"How did a baby get in there?" she asked me.

I bit the inside of my cheek to stop my self from giggling.

"That is really a question you should ask your mother." I told her.

"Does it feel weird having a baby in your belly?" she asked me.

"Sometimes when she moves around too much. I can feel her kicking. Normally when I decide that I want to go to sleep. She is up all night." I told her.

She didn't ask any more questions about the baby after that, but I could see her thinking about something. Probably trying to figure out how it got in there. I really didn't feel comfortable telling her about that.

The girls stayed at my house for another hour or so before Amy was knocking on the door coming to pick them up.

"Hey Bella, did they behave themselves?" She asked me as she went to pick Sian up.

"Of course they did. They are never naughty, are you girls?" I asked them.

Sophie looked up at me and shook her head smiling.

"Well, thanks again Bella. Not long now before your little ones gets here." She said pointing at my belly.

"No, not long. I'm really excited. I cant wait for her to get here." I told her.

"Oh, your having a girl?" she asked me.

"Oh, I don't know. I just get the feeling that it's a girl. And I'd rather call her something other than the baby." I said.

"Fair enough, well I cant wait till you have her. You will have to bring her around to meet me." She said smiling, as she turned around to leave.

"Of course I will, I will see you soon." I said as I closed the door behind her.

I sighed as soon as the door was closed, and I felt incredibly tired. I looked at the time. It was only half past 5 in the afternoon, but I didn't care. I was going to have a nice long bath and then I was going to bed.

Jasper was going to be out for another hour or so, I hoped that I would still be awake when he came home, but I doubted it.

I went upstairs and started to run the bath. I really needed to relax tonight id had quite stressful and frustrating week. As for as stress goes, the nursery was getting quite busy and I was needed there more often than I would have liked, but I knew I needed to be there. Carlisle had told me that I would have to slow down soon though. Because my pregnancy was so accelerated I would be at full term by the time four and a half months. I was currently just over three, so I only had five or six weeks left. But work want what was causing me to be frustrated. Jasper was still refusing to touch me. I was going insane. If he didn't do something about this soon, I think I would be the first vampire ever, to buy a vibrator because my husband wouldn't touch me. We didn't argue much, but when we did, it was normally about our sex life, or out lack of one.

I didn't want to think about anymore. All I wanted was a nice relaxing evening and an early night.

I stayed in the bath for about half an hour before I had to get out because I was falling asleep. I got out and dried myself off, taking care to dry my stomach. It still amazed me that I was going to have a baby. I honestly couldn't wait for her to get here.

I went into my bedroom and found a comfortable pair of pyjamas and got into bed. Normally Jasper is with me to help me drift off to sleep, but I didn't need my husband's gift tonight as I was fast asleep after 5 seconds of being on the pillow.

_After our wedding, Jasper had taken me to a small island off the coast of Greece. It was very secluded and very private. It was perfect. We were only going to be here for a week because Carlisle wanted me home so that he can keep an eye on the baby. But right now, I wasn't going to think about pregnancy stuff, I was on my honeymoon with my amazingly sexy husband. _

"_So what do you think?" He asked me, as he began kissing the side of my neck. _

"_It is perfect. Most of it is unnecessary mind you. I really don't plan on leaving the bedroom for the next few days." I said as I turned around and kissed him on the lips. I ran my tongue over his lips so that he would open them. Our kiss deepened and Jaspers hands roamed all over my body, before he grabbed the back of my legs and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his hips and moaned into his mouth when I could feel how hard he was already through his jeans. _

"_Don't you want to look around first?" he asked me, while I assaulted his neck with kisses. _

"_Don't ask stupid questions. I don't feel like doing anything, other than you at the moment." I said as I let myself back onto the ground. I took his hand and lead him upstairs to find a bedroom. There was more than one in this house. I found the master bedroom, and took no time at all to get Jasper and myself in bed and naked. I personally think that was a record for us. Jasper kissed me passionately, while his hands roamed all over my body. He moved his hands from my shoulders down to my breasts where he played with my nipples, as he rolled them between his fingers I arched my back into his waiting hands and he continued to fondle my chest. Slowly he moved down to my stomach where he paused briefly to feel and listen to the baby's heartbeat before moving down to between my legs._

_I couldn't help but moan as his fingers moved over me. I rocked my hips over his hand to get some much needed friction. _

"_Damn, you are wet baby. This must be torture for you." He said, as he slowly slipped one of his fingers inside of me. _

"_Jasper…please…" I begged him. _

"_What is it that you want Bella?" he asked me, while kissing the side of my neck._

"_I need you inside me. Please." I asked as I reached my hand down to grab his rock hard member. _

_He moaned as I stroked him. _

"_good god…Bella!" he breathed into my ear. _

"_This must be torture for you." I repeated his own words to him._

_Jasper increased the pace of his fingers bringing me closer and closer to the edge, before he stopped abruptly, making me cry out from the loss of contact. _

"_Where do you think you are going?" I asked him, as I tried to reach for him. _

"_I am pleasing my wife." He answered as he pushed me back down onto the bed and spread my legs just enough so he could get his head in between them. _

"Jasper!" I called out as my orgasm his me with such a force that it made me sit up in bed.

Jasper appeared in the doorway, as if something was wrong.

"Bella? What's the matter?" he asked me.

It didn't take him long to figure out what was the matter with me.

I got out of bed and walked towards him and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"What do you think is wrong? What is the most powerful emotion you can feel in here right now?" I asked him as I ran my hand down his body and rubbed his erection that was already showing in his jeans.

"To much lust to ignore." He said as he kissed me back. I grabbed my legs and lifted me up so that I could wrap my legs around his hips. He went over to lay on the bed, so that I could straddle him. With a big pregnant stomach, I really couldn't be on the bottom anymore.

"I need you Jasper. Now!" I said as I began to unbuckle his belt. He beat me to it, and before I knew it both out bottoms were off and on the floor next to the bed.

"Now tired are you?" he asked me as he sat up and kissed my shoulders.

"Not a bit." I promised, leaning my head back so that he would have better access to my neck.

"Good, because I promise you this will be a long night." He said as he continued to kiss me.

At this moment, I don't think I have ever appreciated Jasper's power more

**And Jasper has given in. Finally! so, what did you think? do you want me to start the next chapter where this one finishes, or do you want me to start with a very satisfied, happy Bella? let me know and i will write it for you. :)  
>Has everyone seen the Breaking Dawn trailer? it's amazing! seriously cant wait till November now. <strong>

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and i will see you all next week. :)  
>XXCullenXX<strong>

**xxxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyya everyone. sorry it is late, but i wasnt feeling too well last night and i just wanted to go to bed, so i have worked hard today to get this finished and up for you all. Enjoy!**

"_I need you Jasper. Now!" I said as I began to unbuckle his belt. He beat me to it, and before I knew it both out bottoms were off and on the floor next to the bed._

"_Now tired are you?" he asked me as he sat up and kissed my shoulders. _

"_Not a bit." I promised, leaning my head back so that he would have better access to my neck. _

"_Good, because I promise you this will be a long night." He said as he continued to kiss me. _

_At this moment, I don't think I have ever appreciated Jasper's power more _

Bella's POV

Jasper pulled my pyjama top off by pulling it over my head. I moaned as one of Jaspers hand's cupped by breast and massaged it, while his other hand went down between my legs and rubbed my clit.

"Just a quick question. What exactly were you dreaming about that got you so worked up?" Jasper asked me, as he kissed the side of my neck.

"The last time you touched me. Our honeymoon." I told him, moving my hips over his hand. I felt Jasper smile against my neck.

"Lets see if I can figure out what happened in your dream." Jasper said, as he worked his fingers over me skilfully. He thrust one of his fingers inside me, while her used the palm of his hand to rub my clit. I moaned as Jaspers fingers brought me to orgasm fast and hard. Just as i was coming down from the first orgasm that I had had in months, Jasper flipped me over so that i was now on my back still panting. I could feel Jasper kissing his way up the inside of my thigh. Slowly he brought his lips to my center and kissed me lightly. That small kiss was enough to make me moan out and begin rocking my hips against his face.

"Jasper, Please don'e tease me!" I begged him. He didn't disappoint me. While he brought one of his hands up to where his mouth was and thrust one of his fingers inside of me, he began to work his lips and tongue over my clit. I shot up off the bed, as I laced my hands through his hair to keep him to me. Needless to say, my second orgasm quickly followed the first one

I fell back against the bed, catching my breath a little bit, while Jasper moved back up my body placing kisses along every patch of skin that he could find. he spent an extra amount of time on my stomach, where he kissed and caressed the bump.

"You are so beautiful. Why have I denied myself this sight for so long?" he asked almost himself.

I wrapped my legs around his hips and flipped him so that he was now the one back on his back. I suddenly realised that the human blood that i had been drinking for the last few months had made me stronger. Stronger than Jasper. Well, it would be interesting to see what I could do with this.

"I don't know my love, but I hope you are going to make up for it." I told him as I leaned down and kissed him.

I positioned myself over his hips, so that we were perfectly aligned before slowly lowering myself down onto him. I nearly came the second he was in me all the way, but I forced myself to keep it in.

Jasper fell back on the bed with a moan as I placed my hands on his chest and rocked back and forth over him at a quick pace.

"Bella, I wont last long if you keep this pace up." He said, as he took hold of my hips, and sitting up so that he could kiss me.

"That is the whole point." I told him, kissing him back.

I picked up my pace a little more and now Jasper was meeting me thrust for thrust.

I could feel my stomach tightening and I knew that I wouldn't be long before I had my second orgasm of the evening. But I was adamant that Jasper would come with me this time.

"Let go Bella, I know you want to." Jasper said as he kissed and bit my neck lightly.

"Come with me! Please Jasper." I begged in a moan. I grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled him back to my mouth so that I could kiss him.

"Don't worry about me. This is all about you." Jasper said as he slowed down my movements.

I wouldn't last much longer and I had no idea of how long he was going to last, so I did something that I can pretty much guarantee my husband will have an orgasm.

I moved my lips slowly from his mouth down his jaw line and on to the point where his neck met his shoulder. I kissed and licked this point on his body and lost myself in his taste. While I continued to rock over him, I bit down onto his shoulder hard enough that I could inject venom into him.

"Fuck!" was all he shouted as he came inside me. I finally let myself go and screamed Jasper's name until it was over.

I could no longer hold myself up and fell back against what I thought would be the bed, but Jasper had raised his knees so that I was leaning against him.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Jasper panted.

"Do what?" I asked as I rolled over so that I was laying next to him.

"Bite me when we are like this." He told me, gesturing to the fact that we were both naked.

"You can't tell me you don't like it. You do like it right? Or am I just hurting you?" I asked, sitting up, pulling the sheet up to cover me.

"Its not that I don't like it Bella, it's just that this time was different to all the other times that we have done that." He told me.

"How?" I asked him, really not understanding where he was going with this.

"Well for a start, you have never been the one to do it. It has always been me." Jasper told me.

"I've bitten you before. Don't act like this is the first time." I told him.

"No you haven't. not like that, this was a first."

"why do you suddenly now have an issue with this. I don't know how many marks I have on my body because you have bitten me." I told him, getting up off the bed to retrieve my clothes. It was obvious that my plans for this evening were no longer going to happen.

"I don't know how to explain this to you." Jasper said, running his hands over his face and through his hair.

"Try!" I growled at him. I would blame my hormones later for my reaction, but I was really annoyed at the way he was talking to me.

"When I have bitten you, it has always been a reflex rather that a conscious effort to bite you. When you did it tonight, you thought about it before you did it." He told me.

"I still don't see the reason why you are making a big deal about this." I told him.

"I am making a big deal about this because you knew it would hurt me. And you made me do something that I didn't want to do. You could have stopped and saved me from having one less scar on my body." He said as he got up out of bed and grabbed his clothes.

I didn't say anything after that. I finally realised why Jasper was getting upset about this.

I calmed myself down and thought back on the evening, and realised Jasper was right. I actually thought about biting him before I did it, and I could have stopped. I should have stopped. And because I didn't and now I had added another scar to Jaspers body which I knew he was conscious about anyway.

I suddenly found that I couldn't stop staring at the bite mark that was healing on my husbands shoulder.

I backed away from him until my back hit one of the walls, and then I sank down onto the floor.

"Oh my god. Your right. Why did I do that?" I spoke almost to myself, as I felt tears running down my face.

"I have one theory." Jasper said as he crouched down in front of me, and taking my hands.

"You have been drinking human blood for a while now, and your body is responding to it as it should because it is your natural food source." Jasper told me.

I looked at him confused. What did this have to do with the whole biting incident? Jasper felt my confusion, so he continued with his theory.

"Human blood makes us stronger and more alert with everything that we do. Sex is no different. Biting is a mating thing. As it is normally the male who does it, it shows dominance in that relationship. Even though you don't feel it, you know deep down that you are stronger than I am. And this is a way of showing it." He told me.

"But I don't want to hurt you. I've never wanted to hurt you." I told him.

"I know that, but this isn't something that you can control, no matter how much you want to. It is a instinct that we just can't fight." He told me.

"The biting isn't the thing that is worrying me. Its something you said earlier. I made you do something that you told me you didn't want to do." I said.

"Again, it is because of the blood you are drinking. Human blood changes us, it makes us more aggressive and angered easily. Even you cant deny that you have been easily angered the past few weeks." he asked me.

"Yes, but I'm a vampire who is 6 months pregnant and has a husband who wont touch me. Even you can see _ why_ I am easy to piss off." I told him.

"Yes I understand, and I know it is hard for you, but do you think you over reacted a little bit?" he asked me.

Looking back on the whole situation, I did over react a little bit, but I didn't care. I needed to get my point across.

"Maybe, a little but, but that isn't the point…" Jasper cut me off before I could finish.

"That is exactly the point. Since you have been on human blood you have been very hostile when you want to be, and it is very easy to get an argument out of you, it was never that easy before. I know that the baby needs the blood to stay healthy, so I'm not going to suggest you come off it now, but as soon as she is born I need you to go back onto animal blood." Jasper said.

"You say this as if I was planning to stay on human blood after she was born. I was going to go back to animal blood regardless." I told him.

"Its not going to be as easy as that my love. You have been feeding off this for several months now you are not going to just be able to go back to the life style you had before. I know how hard it is to change diets like that. Granted I was feeding off human blood for a hell of a lot longer that you have, but that doesn't change the fact that you body is use to human blood now. " He said as he ran one of his fingers under my eyes which were blood red.

I took hold of his hand that was on my face and held it in my own. I really hadn't thought about what it was going to be like, going back to animal blood after I had the baby.

"Oh my god I've never though of that. What if I cant go back to feeding off animals. What if I kill someone?" I asked Jasper, tears now running freely down my face.

"Bella, I wont let that happen. You have never fed off a human so you dont have to worry about that. You will have to be strict with yourself and go hunting more often than you normally would." He told me.

I then thought of something that had never entered my mind until that second.

"What about the day nursery? I wont be able to go back to work in case I hurt one of the babies." I said.

"I doubt you will ever hurt a child Bella, you are too maternal. You seem to be immune to their blood. I'm not worried about you being around children at all." Jasper told me.

Jasper moved so that he was sat up against the wall next to me. And I moved so that I could crawl into his lap.

"Don't be scared Bella." Jasper told me as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I cant help it. I'm worried now about what I'm going to be like after this baby is born. What am I going to do?" I asked him, crying.

"Well, can I suggest we go see Carlisle, maybe he will have something to say about it." Jasper suggested.

"Yeah that might be a good idea. It will be nice to see everyone. I haven't seen Emmett for a while. Maybe he can cheer me up." I said as I cuddled further into Jaspers chest.

I heard Jasper chuckle above me, but I really had no idea what he found so funny.

**Right, this is where my synopsis comes into the story. i have had a few reviews and messages from people who have read MSG that said that i wasnt getting to the plot of the story quick enough and that i waffled on a bit about stuff that wasn't important. so i thought i'd better get my arse into gear here and get to the point. Alot more is going to happen but i feel that people want me to get there a little bit quicker than i have done in the past, so that's what im doing. Let me know if you feel the same way or if you enjoyed my little waffly part of MSG. as always reveiws are always needed and welcome so let me know what you thought of this chapter and if you enjoyed the lemon at the beginning ;) i did. it was fun to write :P. anyway, let me know. **

**I will see you next week hopefully. if i dont update next Friday it will be later in the week after that, because i am going up to london to see Glee live! excited! hehe. Anyway, i will update ASAP. **

**XXCullenXX**

**xxx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay, but i have been really busy. was up in London until Wednesday after seeing Glee (Who were amazing :D) and i really havent had time to write very much, but i have finished it now. i wanted this updated before midnight, so here i am at half 11 updating my story for you. i hope it is ok, i wrote the second half of the chapter just now and im really tired.  
>Ill let you read now and see you at the bottom :) enjoy! <strong>

Jaspers POV

After we had had the conversation on the bedroom floor, we decided that to take a shower and then to over to see Carlisle. Normally, me and Bella having a shower together would lead to us both enjoying ourselves a bit too much, which meant that we would have to stay in the shower longer just to clean off again, but right now, I really want to stay away from my wife's teeth at the moment. The mark of my shoulder was still sore from my earlier encounter.

Once we had got clean and dried off we got into Bella's car and went straight to Carlisle's house.

When we got there, I stopped the car outside the house and waited for Bella to get out of the car. She didn't move for a few minutes.

"What wrong?" I asked her.

"What do you think Carlisle is going to say?" Bella asked me.

"I don't know, but can I suggest that we don't tell him about the biting incident earlier?" I asked him.

"But isn't that quite a big part of the reason why we are here right now?" she asked me.

"Yes, but do you really want to explain to Carlisle the reason why you bit me? " I asked her.

"I guess not." She answered, biting on her lower lip as she thought.

"We can talk about it some more later if you want to. I don't want you worrying about this." I told her, looking quickly at her rounded stomach.

"I really don't want to talk about it any more Jasper. You are just going to have to stay away from me until after the baby is born." She said as he got out of the car.

Unbelievable, one minute she is complaining that I'm not touching her enough, and now she is telling me not to touch her at all. I honestly don't think I will ever understand women.

I got out of the car and followed her to the front door.

When we got to the front door, Alice was already there holding it open for us.

"Hey you two, what are you doing here?" she asked us.

"Bella needs to see Carlisle about something." I told her, as we walked into the house.

"Oh, I hope it isn't anything bad." Alice said as she closed the door behind us.

_Not yet_ I thought to myself, hoping that everything would fix itself after the baby got here, but in the back of my mind I knew that there was a very large chance that things could get worse.

"Everything is fine Alice. Is Carlisle in his office?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I think so. He hasn't long got in from the hospital. No doubt he is doing paper work or something." She told me.

I smiled at her as Bella and I walked up stairs to Carlisle's study. Sure enough, he was there, sitting behind his desk with a mountain of paper work in front of him.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?" he asked me as I walked into the room in front of Bella.

"Bella and I would like to talk to you about something." I said as Bella sat down in one of the chairs in Carlisle's office.

"Ok. What would you like to talk about?" Carlisle asked. I felt his confusion and slight concern about why we were here.

"Am I correct in thinking that human blood would alter Bella in some ways?" I asked him.

"That depends on what you are talking about. Obviously there would be physical changes such as her strength and speed, well maybe not so much at the moment." Carlisle said.

"No, I'm talking more about her personality" I asked.

Carlisle looked over at Bella who was sitting quietly in the chair. I could feel how unhappy she was about being here and being talked about like she wasn't there.

"How do you mean her personality?" Carlisle asked, confused even more now.

"Maybe that isn't the best word for it. Her temperament might be a better way of putting it." I said as I sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"I'm not sure. Do you feel any different in your self Bella?" Carlisle asked Bella.

"I haven't really noticed anything, but Jasper thinks he has noticed a bit more. I will admit that I have been a bit touchy about certain things, but I don't think I have been as bad as he is making me out to be." Bella defended her self.

"What subjects are you touchy about?" Carlisle asked Bella.

I could feel Bella's eyes on my back as she answered Carlisle.

"Jasper seems to think that now I am pregnant, that I am made of glass. Until this evening, he hadn't touched me since the wedding. I was slightly frustrated." She told Carlisle.

Well I couldn't argue with that, I could feel her frustration rolling off her.

"Jasper you have to understand why she was so easy to frustrate." Carlisle told me.

"I know, and we have talked about it. Over and over again. And I have discovered that I was wrong about the whole situation." I admitted. Until the whole biting incident earlier, I was planning to make love to my wife all night.

I could feel Bella's satisfaction over the fact that I had just admitted I was wrong.

"Right now that we have settled the whole Bella being a bitch talk, I'm going to find Emmett. Haven't seen him in a while." Bella got up from her chair and walked out of the room.

Carlisle was about to say something, but didn't get the chance as Bella was quickly out the door.

Carlisle looked at me slightly confused at Bella's rash behaviour.

"This is what I am talking about. She is so defensive about any little thing. I know she is pregnant and her body is going through something difficult, but surly it shouldn't change her as much as it has." I asked him.

"Jasper, you have to understand that pregnancy is hard for a human women, and their bodies are designed to change. Bella's is not. It is a miracle that she was able to get pregnant and carry the child as long as she has." He explained.

"I know that. And I understand. I do, but it isn't just her behaviour that had changed, its other things as well." I said. Thinking about what I could say next after that.

"Like what exactly?" Carlisle asked me.

_Do I really want to tell him this?_ I thought to myself. It wasn't that I didn't trust Carlisle with anything that I said, it was only that I had always thought as Carlisle as a father figure, and talking to your father about your wife being dominating in bed it just weird.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Carlisle asked me.

"This isn't exactly something that I fell comfortable talking about with you. Not that I don't want your help, its just that the issue is a little bit personal, and you are like my father. It would just be a bit too uncomfortable." I told him honestly.

Carlisle chuckled and smiled at me.

"Ok, I understand, but if there is something bothering you, you could always talk to Emmett or Edward about it. I'm sure they will be more than happy to help you." Carlisle explained

_Ok, well Emmett was out. Maybe I would go and speak to Edward._

"Edward seems the better of two evils when it comes to this. Is he here?" I asked Carlisle

"He should be. I don't think he has gone anywhere. Go check his room."

"Thanks Carlisle. Ill see you before Bella and I go back to the house." I said as I went to get up.

"Oh, I knew there was something that I was going to ask you." Carlisle said as I was nearing his office door.

"What is it?" I asked

"Well, since Bella only has a few weeks left of her pregnancy, I was going to ask you and Bella to stay here until the baby was born. I would feel better knowing that if something were to happen that I would be able to help her as quickly as I could." Carlisle explained.

"That's actually a good idea. Thank you Carlisle. I will talk to Bella about it before we go anywhere and I will let you know." I told him.

"Thank you Jasper. I only want to make sure that both mother and child are safe." He told me.

I walked out of the room thinking about Carlisle suggestion. It would be a good idea if Bella was closer to Carlisle in case anything happened with the baby. I knew she wouldn't mind staying here for a while, but I would still have to ask her.

I walked down the hallway where all the bedrooms were until I found Edward in his and Alice's room. I couldn't hear Alice in there so I assumed she was out. I knocked on Edwards door. He called for me to come in.

"Hey Jasper, I didn't know you were here." He said

"I came to talk to Carlisle about something, but I figured I maybe better talking to you about it." I admitted.

"Ok, but this is strange behaviour even for you. Isn't it normally me who comes to you for help about something?" Edward asked me.

"I know, and it isn't that I want your help with anything just your view on something." I said.

"Ok then, spit it out." Edward said, leaning back on the sofa in the room. This was a subject that I really wasn't comfortable talking about, and I had to think of a way to talk to him about this.

I thought back to earlier this evening, and everything leading up to the point where Bella had sunk her teeth into me. However, I had forgotten about my brothers gift to read minds at this point, and I found that I had already told him what I was worried about.

"I'm assuming it is the biting part you are having issues with?" Edward asked calmly.

"Wouldn't you be?" I asked him.

"It depends. Biting tends to be a dominance thing for us when we are being intimate, but I think there were also other aspects that caused your wife to leave that bite mark on your neck." He said.

I ran my hand over my neck, still feeling a slight sting where Bella had bitten me.

"Like what?" I asked him.

"like the fact that she is pregnant and extremely hormonal, which is a strange state to be in when you are a vampire. And the fact that up until this evening, you haven't so much as kissed her properly without pulling away. You have a very sexually frustrated, pregnant, hormonal vampire on your hands. I'm surprised you got off lightly. I swear if Alice was ever in that state I would have lost a limb." He said.

"So what you are saying she bit me…"

"Out of frustration. Possibly. I don't think Bella would intentionally hurt you like that." Edward said.

_What if she did though?_ I asked mainly myself, but of course Edward heard me.

"Have you done anything for her to want to hurt you?" he asked me

"Of course not, I just think she has become a bit more volatile since she has been feeding on human blood, but I know she has been frustrated lately, and I really haven't done anything to help with that." I said.

"I honestly think that is the reason why she bit you. I understand that human blood would change your personality, but half of the blood she is drinking is going straight into the baby, she isn't consuming enough to change drastically."

He had a point there.

"I hope you are right, but how do I know if it is frustration? She is practically in a constant state of frustration." I asked.

"Well that is simple. Go home, make love to her and if she tries to bite you again it is probably a little bit more complicated that simple sexual frustration." He said.

"This should be interesting. And what should I do if she does try and bite me?" I asked him.

"Bite her first. You are her mate, as primitive as it sounds, you are in charge. She needs to see that, and if this is the only way to get through to her then so be it." He told me.

"Ok, thanks for that little piece of advice. I've got to go, it is getting late and Bella will want to be in bed soon." I said, regretting it instantly when Edward gave me a look.

"To sleep! I swear, sometimes you are worse that Emmett." I said as I got up and walked out of the room.

Edward didn't respond so I walked out of his room and down stairs to see if Bella was there. I

I knew I wouldn't be able to do anything tonight about Edward theory, but I would have to do something about it soon. Before we came to stay here for a while. That was something else to talk to her about.

**Ok, i know it isnt the best chapter i have written, but the next one will be good. going to try and get a lemon in there somewhere. so do you think Edward is right, or Jasper? i know which one is right, but i want to know what you think. reviews are always welcome and appreciated so get them coming in please :) I will be updating as normal next week hopefully, so i wil see you next friday :)**

**XXCullenXX**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, sorry i am so late, but i have been so busy for the last 2 weeks that i havent had time to write anything, let alone update, but i am free now and will be able to write a bit more, hopefully!  
>Enjoy! :) <strong>

Jaspers POV

It didn't take me very long to find Bella after I had finished talking to Edward. She was in the living room, sitting on the sofa with Rose. Since Bella had become pregnant, she and rose had become quite close. I think Rose as just as excited for the baby to arrive as Bella was.

I didn't want to disturb Bella, so I left her and my sister talking in the living room, while I went to look for Emmett. The good thing about this house was that it was so large that you could be in the house with everyone else, but you could also have plenty of privacy.

Emmett was down in the basement, that we had turned into a games room a few years ago. In the games room, we there was a pool table, a large LCD television and as many games consoles that we could get our hands on (old and new). Emmett was sitting on the sofa that we had down there playing Mario cart on the Wii. He was so pre-occupied that he didn't hear me coming into the room.

"wow, you are really bad at this aren't you?" I asked him from behind the sofa.

Emmett threw his arm back and punched me in the arm.

"Shut up! This is a really hard level." He said, as he tried to over take yoshi.

"Oh yeah, looks it Em!" I said as I sat down on the sofa next to him. He finally over took Yoshi and finished the race.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Bella and I needed to see Carlisle about something." I told him.

"Is everything ok? With the baby?" Emmett asked, I could feel how worried he was about the Bella and the baby.

Even in the short space of time that Emmett had known Bella, I know that they had developed quite a close relationship, and Emmett was really excited about the baby getting here. Apart from Bella and myself, he was the most excited out of everyone for the baby to arrive.

"Yeah, everything if fine with the baby. I just wanted to ask Carlisle something that's all." I told him. No matter how much I loved and trusted my brother, I really wasn't comfortable telling him the real reason why Bella and I had come here.

Emmett seemed to drop it after that, and handed me the other controller for the Wii.

"Well if you think this is so easy, lets see if you can beat me!" he said as he started a new game.

I would have to find Bella soon to talk to her about what Carlisle said, but I thought it would be a good idea to beat Emmett at this first!

Bella's POV

After mine and Jasper conversation with Carlisle in his study, I decided to go find Alice or Rose to talk to for a while. I had been around men way to long and I needed some girly time.

I couldn't find Alice anywhere in the house, but I did find Rose sitting in the living room.

Obviously she heard me coming, because when I walked into the door way, she turned her head so that she would see me.

"Hey Bella. How are you?" she asked me, as I went to sit down.

"Im ok." I told her, although not very convincingly.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"It's nothing. It's just, ive done something, and the more I think about it, the less I understand it and it is just frustrating me a little bits, that's all." I said.

"What did you do?" she asked me, leaning her head on her hand, that was resting on the back of the sofa.

"It's a little bit sensitive." I told her.

"Is it that bad that you don't want to talk about it?" Rosalie asked me.

"It isn't bad, but it isn't something I want to make a habit of, lets put it that way." I told her, as I ran my hand over my stomach. The action calmed me down a little bit.

Rose looked at me confused.

"Bella, I can see that you want to talk about it, but I cant help you if you don't tell me what it is you did." Rose said.

"I bit Jasper." I told her honestly.

I didn't get the reaction that I thought I would have. Instead of looking shocked, Rose threw her head back and laughed at the statement.

"That's what you are stressing about! The way you were acting I thought you had killed someone." Rose told me.

"You don't think that me biting Jasper is a bad thing?" I asked her.

"Well it depend. Did he loose a body part from it?" she asked me.

"No. I didn't bite him that hard." I told her.

"But hard enough to break through skin?" she asked.

I nodded my head.

"Well, by the looks of your neck, you only did what he has done to you." She said, running one of her fingers over the scars on my neck and shoulder.

"You could say that." I told her.

"So why are you worrying about it? Biting isn't a strange thing for us. Am I correct to assume, that this little nip occurred while you were...being intimate?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's right." I answered, feeling a little bit embarrassed talking about this with someone other than Jasper.

"There is no need to feel embarrassed about it. We have all done it. When we are together like that, it is natural for one of us to want to bite the other. Granted it is usually the guy, but we get to do it sometimes. Men don't like it very much because it makes them think that they aren't the ones in charge any more." she told me.

What Rose had just said had given me a whole new perspective on everything. Was Jasper making such a fuss about this, simply because I had hurt his male ego by biting him?

"So, have you done anything like this?" I asked her.

"Yeah, not often mind, but enough to make things a little but interesting." She told me.

"How does this make anything interesting?" I asked her.

"Like I said, men don't like when they don't have control in any area of their life, so they are going to try their hardest to re-gain that control. Jasper is no exception. And promise you, when Jasper tries to get the upper hand again, it will be the best sex you have ever had." She promised me with a grin.

I ran my hands through my hair, nervously. This was still a subject that I didn't feel comfortable talking about.

"You're still embarrassed talking about sex aren't you?" she asked me.

I nodded my head slightly.

"You really shouldn't feel that way. I think of you like my sister, and I hope you think of me the same way." She said.

"Of course I do Rose. It's just the subject rather than who I am talking to." I told her honestly.

"Ok, but you really shouldn't feel like that. Our lives are too long for us to be embarrassed about thing that are natural. You'll get better." She said, as she patted my knee.

I smiled at her.

"So, should we talk about something that you aren't going to be un-comfortable about?" she asked me, glancing at my ever growing belly.

"You know we can talk about the baby. You don't need to ask." I told her.

Rose, sat up and crossed her legs under her on the sofa.

"How long have you got left now?" she asked me.

"Not long, only a few weeks. I cant believe that she is going to be here soon. I mean, I knew that this pregnancy would go quickly, but I had no idea it would feel this quick." I told her.

"I cant believe it either. I have to admit, when you first told us that you were going to have this baby, I was jealous. I have always wanted to have a baby to hold and to look after, and then you get pregnant. But I have learned to accept this, and I am looking forward to being an aunty to this little one." She said.

"I think I'm going to need all the help that I can get with this one. She isn't even here yet and I feel like she is going to be hard work. Plus she isn't going to be like a human baby, this is a vampire. I don't know what I am going to do with her, but I'm that I will figure something out." I said.

"You know we will help you as much as we can. Don't think that you cant ask us anything. I can guarantee that Esme, Alice and myself will be happy to help." She assured me.

"I know you will help. I don't know if I would be able to do this on my own if I am perfectly honest. When I had Charlotte and her sister, I was on my own because that was the way that everything was done back then. I was a mother and a wife, my job was to stay home and look after my children and my home. Now, I'm going to have a baby again, but I have a job and a business that I have to keep going. I have to learn now how to juggle work and a new baby, and spending time with Jasper. I'm going to need as much help as I can get." I told her with a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry. We wont let you struggle with this. I can tell you now, that we are going to want our fair share of this baby. You will probably only have her a few nights of the week." She told me, laughing, showing me that she was joking (at least I hope she was joking. I wouldn't object to everyone else having the baby in the night, but not until my little girl was a few months old)

Just as we had finished talking, I heard someone come into the room. I turned around to see Jasper and Emmett walking into the room.

"See, I told you I could beat you at that game. You are just crap at it." I heard Jasper telling Emmett.

"You cheated. You pushed me so I dropped the controller." Emmett answered.

I really didn't know what they were talking about. I could only assume it was about a game that Emmett had lost.

"What are you two bickering about now?" I asked them.

"Nothing my love, Emmett is simply a sour loser. Just because I beat him at a game that he boasted to be good at." Jasper told me, as he sat down beside me. He leaned himself against the arm of the sofa and opened his arms so that I could sit with my back to my chest.

"How are you?" he asked me as he wrapped his arms around me and resting his hands on my stomach, while he kissed the side of my head.

"I'm fine. I have been having a nice chat with Rosalie when you two have been playing games." I told him, smiling at Rosalie.

"Do I want to know what you were talking about?" he asked me.

"We were only talking about the baby Jasper. I was just about to ask Bella if you had decided on any names yet." Rosalie asked.

I looked up at Jasper. That was something we hadn't really talked about yet.

"We haven't really thought about it. But I think we should soon. She will be here in a few weeks." I said as I ran my hand over my stomach.

"We can talk about names tomorrow if you want, but right now I think we should get back. You are looking tired sweetheart." Jasper told me as he kissed the side of my neck.

I rested my head backwards until it was resting on his shoulder. I didn't really feel tired at the moment, but I wouldn't mind going home and relaxing for a few hours.

"Come on then. I'll see you soon guys." I said, as I said my goodbyes to Rose and Emmett before walking out of the house.

Jasper and I didn't say much during the car ride home, he must have thought I was really tired. Maybe I could have a nice hot shower when I get in and then put a film on for a bit before going to sleep.

When we got into the house, the cat was crying to be let out. She hadn't been left out at night for a few days. She was bored and needed to go out and kill something.

"Baby, I'm going to have a shower." I told Jasper as I headed upstairs.

I heard him call back, but I was already in my room so I didn't really hear what he said.

I undressed and looked over my body in a mirror. I couldn't believe that my bump would be gone in a few weeks and I would have my baby. I couldn't wait for her to get here, so that everyone could meet her. Especially Charlotte, she was so excited for the baby to get here. She was a really good big sister. I smiled at myself at the thought of my oldest daughter, playing with the new baby.

I got into the shower and began to wash my hair. Just as I was pulling out the shampoo to put on my hair, I felt hands running down and up my back until they were tangled in my hair.

"Let me do that for you my love." I felt Jasper hands go around my body until one hand was taking the shampoo bottle out of my hand, while the other hand ran up the front of my body to cup one of my breasts.

I don't know what had gotten into my husband, but I was defiantly not going to stop him. I had a feeling that this was going to be an extremely long shower!

**Yaaaay! sexy Jasper ;) i was going to put a lemon in this chapter, but i feel that the one that i am going to write next is gonna be a big one and needs a whole new chapter for its self. hopefully you will like it. what i have in mind always plays out well im my head anyway ;) but before i write that i need to know what you think about this one. so i know the drill by know. Reveiws, good or bad. let me know what you are thinking, im not a mind reader.  
>See you soon. <strong>

**XXCullenXX**

**xxx **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. new chapter. i did warn you at the end of the last chapter that this would be a very long lemon and it is :P everyone will be glad to hear that I now have a beta Savannahjb1997. this is the first chapter she has helped me with and i think she has done a really good job. let me know what you think at the end. **

**I will leave you now to read the chapter. i hope you have as much fun reading it as i did writting it ;) enjoy!**

Bella's POV

Needless to say that my intentions to have a nice relaxing shower didn't go as planed. Not that I was complaining about what else happened in said shower mind you.

Jasper dropped the shampoo bottle that he had removed from my hand to the floor, allowing both his hands to roam over my body.

The hand that was holding the shampoo bottle moved so that it was in between my legs. I moaned and threw my head back as Jasper's skilful fingers worked over me.

"Oh god! Not that I'm complaining, but where the fuck has this come from?" I asked Jasper moaning, as I moved my hips over his fingers.

"Well, we didn't exactly end things on a high note last time. I'm simply picking up where we left off." Jasper explained as he placed kissed along my neck and shoulders.

I continued to rock my hips over his hand, urging him to get his fingers inside me. But as I moved against Jasper, I felt something behind me that I wanted inside of me more than my husbands fingers. I moved my hips harder against him making him groan ever time that I brushed myself against him.

He removed his hand from in between my legs to my hips, stilling my movement.

"Not yet. We are going to have some fun first before we do that." He said, as he took my ear lobe into his mouth and sucked on it slightly.

Jasper turned me around and pressed me back against the wall, so that my head was under the spray of water. He leaned into me, being carful of my extremely rounded stomach and pressed his lips to mine and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him as close to me as possible. He ran his tongue over my lips until I opened them for him. While his tongue massaged mine, his hands returned to what they were doing before he pressed me against the wall. One of his hands ran down my waist to my hip, while the other one carried on until it was back between my legs. I moaned into his mouth while he ran his finger over my entrance and over my clit.

"My my, you got very wet very quickly." He observed, as he moved his kisses down my neck.

"It doesn't take much now a days." I moaned.

I felt Jasper smile against my neck before he thrust his fingers inside me. I screamed out at the feeling. Jasper hadn't been in this sort of mood since before I became pregnant, so I was going to take full advantage of it now.

I pulled on Jaspers hair so that he moved his head back, which then gave me access to his neck.

I kissed the side of his neck, occasionally licking him while he continued to move his fingers over me. I began biting him lightly from his shoulder up onto his neck. I was about to bite him a little bit harder, but the hand that was on my waist was suddenly in my hair, pulling me away from him.

"No biting. Control your self." Jasper told me, in a voice that told me he really wasn't joking.

I nodded my head and kissed him on the lips again. He kissed me back, but I could tell that he was holding back a little.

Once I had stopped attempted to bite my husband, Jasper increased the pressure that he was putting on my clit.

"Oh god! Harder Jasper, harder!" I screamed as he moved his fingers harder and faster in and out of my body. When my release came I screamed out Jaspers name as I clamed around Jaspers fingers.

"Oh. God. That was incredible." I panted after I had come down from my high.

Jasper looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to boost my ego or do you really mean that?" Jasper asked me, sounding confused.

"Why would I lie about that?" I asked him as I leaned back against the wall.

"I was hardly touching you." Jasper said.

"I'm extremely sensitive right now." I told him

"Obviously. This should be interesting." He said as he kissed me again.

I wrapped one arm around his neck and into his hair, while my other hand snaked down his body until I found his erection between us. I wrapped my hand around him and began to stroke him.

"Bella." Jasper groaned as I continued to stroke him.

"Shut up and enjoy it." I said, as I kissed him.

And enjoy it he did. It didn't take me very long to work my magic and get him to come. He released into my hand while moaning my name.

"This feels so much better when you haven't bitten me." Jasper said smiling at me.

"Are you ever going to let this go?" I asked him, as I actually turned around and began washing. Benefits of having sex in the shower, you can wash everything away easily.

"Eventually." Jasper answered me.

Our shower was filled with kisses and light touches, but we finally got out. I was tired after our little encounter, so I curled up in bed with a book in my hand and Jasper wrapped his arm around me, holding me to him. The only thing that I have covering me was my towel. Jasper didn't have much more on either.

"You really should go to sleep." Jasper told me.

"I'm not that tired any more, and I haven't read this book in so long and ive nearly finished it." I told him turning the page.

"What is it by the way?" he asked me.

"Game of Thrones. It is really good."

"You know, you can just watch that on television right?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I know, but the books are always better than films or TV shows. Anyway, this is the third part, they haven't even made the second part yet." I said, as I finished reading my chapter. I closed the book and put it back on my bedside table. I rolled over so that I was facing Japer.

"What's on your mind?" I asked Jasper. He had a look on his face like he wanted to ask me something.

"After you left Carlisle's office earlier, he asked me if you would consider us moving into their house for a while, before and after the baby is born." Jasper asked me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Well, if worst comes to worst, and something goes wrong with you or the baby, then Carlisle will be there to help. Both Carlisle and I would feel better if you were there." Jasper told me. While he was speaking, he was running one of his hands over my stomach. The baby was kicking against his hand. I couldn't wait for her to get here, so that she could meet him. He was going to be an amazing father.

"But all the baby stuff is here. The crib and everything." I said.

"Do you think that they don't have all that stuff in that house as well? Alice and Rose have been shopping ever since they found out you were going to have this baby." Jasper told me.

I laughed at my own stupidity. Of course everything that the baby would need was in the house.

"Well, I would feel better if Carlisle was around when the baby decides to turn up." I said taking hold of Jaspers hand that was on my stomach.

"Which by the looks of it, wont be much longer my love." He said leaning in to kiss me.

I think it was meant to be a soft peck, but I didn't want him to just give me a peck on the lips right now. I needed him. All of him.

I deepened the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him to me. Jasper's hand moved from my stomach to the top of my towel that was around my chest and removed it from my body so that I was completely exposed to him. His hand caressed my neck as he deepened the kiss further by slipping his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into his mouth when he moved his other hand down to my leg and moved it so that it was hitched over his hip.

I pushed myself up so that I was sitting on him. Jasper sat up so that he could kiss me as my stomach prevents me lying on top of him.

I traced my fingers down Jasper's chest and sides making him moan into my mouth.

Knowing that I was getting him excited, I began rolling my hips over him, now feeling how excited he was getting.

I moved my kissing from his lips down to his jaw and his neck while I continued to rock my hips over him.

I knew I wouldn't be able to keep teasing him like this for much longer. I needed him too much. I began removing the towel that was around my husbands waist, wanting desperately what was underneath it. I practically ripped the towel away from his body, and purred at the site of him hard and ready for me.

"Someone's excited." Jasper pointed out as I leaned over and purred in his ear.

"You have no idea baby." I whispered as I began to kiss the side of his face and down to his neck.

Once I got to his shoulder, I began to kiss and nip at his skin. Again, I had an extremely strong urge to bite him and mark him as mine. He was my husband and no one else was going to touch him. Just as I opened my mouth to bite him (lightly!) Jasper pulled me away from him.

"No Bella! You are not going to bite me." Jasper told me.

"Baby, can we not have this argument again. I wasn't going to do it as hard as last time." I said, trying to move away from the subject.

"No, we are not going to have this argument again I don't want you biting me, and that is it! You are going to listen to me this time."Jasper told me, and I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was being serious. Yet, I had the urge to argue with him about this.

"When do I ever listen to you, lets to honest." I told him.

"You are going to listen to me now! I mean it Bella." Jasper practically growled.

"That sounds like a threat. You realise that I am stronger than you right now don't you. You cant make me do anything I don't want to." I told him.

"What I am going to do to you, you want very much." Jasper said moving his hips up so that he very nearly entered me. I moaned loudly as Jasper continued to tease me. He then sat up and kissed me hard. I wrapped my fingers through his hair, pulling it hard enough for it to hurt.

"You might be stronger than me, but you are also very pregnant, which mean you are a lot slower than me." Jasper said once his lips were off mine.

I felt him move from under me and then before I knew it I was on my hands and knees on the bed. As soon as I realised what Jasper had done, I felt him behind me again. His hands ran up my back and onto my shoulders, before moving back down my back and to my hips.

"Are you ready for me my love?" Jasper asked as he teased my entrance with his cock.

"I'm always ready for you." I answered in a moan.

Slowly he entered me. He hadn't taken me in this position since before I was pregnant and it always felt so good. I continued to moan until he was all the way inside of me. I have to admit this is one of my favourite positions anyway, but being as pregnant as I am, it was nice to have the pressure taken off my stomach and hips for a little bit.

Jasper started to move behind me and I screamed at the feeling. He kept one hand on my hips to move me in time with him, while the other hand moved up my back and rested on my neck.

"Oh..yes..baby..good." I moaned and chanted un-coherent sentences hoping that he would understand how good it felt. He must have taken something from my random words, because he used his arm that was resting on my neck and back to lift me up so that my back was now against his chest.

This position just made everything that much better. He was now able to get deeper inside of me. My hands went straight behind me and wrapped themselves in his hair. He began to move faster behind me, telling me that he wasn't going to last much longer. To be honest I was using all my energy not to come at the moment.

Jasper moved all the hair that was over my right shoulder onto the left side, so that he had access to all of my neck. He began kissing and sucking on my neck and shoulder, this added touch pushed me over the edge. I could feel myself beginning to tighten around him when suddenly, I felt his teeth digging into my skin between my shoulder and my neck. I screamed both in pleasure and pain (Well, mostly pleasure) while I came. The force of my orgasm made Jasper come mere seconds after I did.

As we both came down from our highs, Jasper fell back onto the bed, taking me with him so that I was lying on top of him back to chest.

"That was amazing." I panted as soon as my breath came back to me.

"It sure was." Jasper said, kissing the top of my head.

"I seriously don't understand why you don't like the biting thing. It is amazing." I told him, as I got off him and lay down beside him.

"I just don't. Please accept that and don't try it again." He told me.

I sighed before I answered him, knowing that I had lost this fight.

"Fine. I wont do it any more. But feel free to bite me when ever you like." I winked at him, smiling.

"I'm not going to make a habit of it, I promise you that." Jasper said as he leaned in to kiss me.

This kiss stayed as a small peck, because now I was extremely tired. But of course, now that I wanted to sleep, my baby decided to wake up.

"She wants daddy, but mommy wants to go to sleep. Would you mind helping me?" I asked him.

"Of course not my love. I love you." He said as I suddenly felt very lethargic and tired.

"Love you too. Make sure she doesn't stay up to late." I told him, not wanting to have a nocturnal baby. I left Jasper and my baby girl to their alone time as I drifted off to sleep.

**So what did you think? you know the drill by now. reviews please :) hopefully the next chapter will be up sometime next week. see you soon :) **

**XXCullenXX**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey. sorry it is so late, i have had a really hectic few weeks, so i didnt have much time to write. i hope you will forgive me. i dont have alot to say up here, so i will let you read the chapter. enjoy! :)**

Bella's POV

The last few weeks have been a blur. Between moving my things into Carlisle's house and everything else that was going on it was just exhausting. I was currently sitting in the garden reading a book, while Esme was planting some new flowers in the garden. The sun was out so I had offered to help Esme with the gardening, but after planting about 3 bedding plants I was tired. That's what happens when you are a vampire who is around 8 months pregnant, so right now, I was sitting on sun lounger with a book. It felt so nice to be able to be outside in the sun without worrying about people seeing you. Since meeting Jasper I had never been able to understand why Edward and the rest of them had stayed with Carlisle and Esme over the years. Now, while I was sitting in the garden, in the sun with no worry about being seen, I realised. It was safe here, they didn't need to worry about who was going to see them, or what they would do if they were seen out in the sunlight. That was the one thing that bothered me about having this baby, that I would never be able to take her outside in the sun because her sparkling skin would bring to much attention on her. But, I wasn't going to think about that now. She will be here in a week or so and I can't wait for her to get here. Mainly because I was inpatient to meet her, and secondly because I needed to go hunting again. Don't get me wrong the human stuff is good, but I really need to run and catch something. Drinking blood out of a glass just isn't the same.

While I was sitting on the lounger, I had a sudden pain in my back. I don't know why, but for the last few weeks, I had been having really bad pains in my back. I think it was the baby trying to get comfy in there. I bet it is getting a bit cramped in there for her. I rubbed my back and pushed on it a little, so that if it was the baby, she would move. Thankfully after I applied a little bit of pressure the pain went away and I could feel the baby moving to the front of me this time.

I sighed and lay back on my lounger.

"What's the matter beautiful?" I heard my husband ask from behind me.

"Your daughter isn't very comfy in there, and she is letting me know about it. I'm surprised she hasn't kicked herself out yet." I told him, as I rubbed my stomach.

"She will be here soon, then you will have your body back all to yourself." He said as he leaned around me to kiss me on the lips.

"I know. And as much as I haven enjoyed the whole pregnancy thing, I really can't wait for it to be over. I can't remember how I lasted during 9 months of this." I said, really trying to think back to when I had Charlotte.

"It was normal for you the last time you had a baby. This time you are totally going against what is natural. Of course it is going to be strange and un-comfortable." Jasper said, sitting next to me on the ground.

"I know. I just want her out now." I said as I sat up on the lounger. I was really starting to feel uncomfortable so I was moving around all the time.

"Do you want to go lay down for a while. I can tell you're not comfy." Jasper asked me.

"That might be a good idea. You're going to have to pull my fat ass up though." I said as I held out my hands for him to help me up.

"You are not fat." He said as he helped me up.

I begged to differ. I was the one who couldn't see my feet anymore.

As I waddled into the house, someone came in through the front door. Just as I was rounding the corner, I saw Charlotte coming towards me.

"Where are you going?" she asked me, sounding very strict.

"I'm going to lay down for a bit. This baby is moving around so much, it is impossible for me to keep still. Almost as bad as you were." I told her as I moved towards the stairs with Jasper hovering beside me.

"I'll come up with you. Do you mind Jas?" she asked him.

"Of course not, call me if you need anything." Jasper said, before leaving me and my daughter alone.

Charlotte helped me up the stairs so that I could get to mine and Jasper room. I opened the door to find my cat sleeping on the bed. Yes, I had brought my cat with me. That was one of the things that me and Jasper had argued about when we decided to move in here for a while. I wasn't about to leave my cat alone in my house while I was here.

"Hello baby girl." I said to the cat as she woke up.

"You realise she is a cat right?" Charlotte asked me, as I sat on the bed.

"Of course I know that. But ive had her since she was a kitten, sorry for getting attached." I told Charlotte.

She came and sat on the bed next to me, which of course made the cat move. She wasn't a very social creature to begin with, add vampires she didn't like very much to the mix was enough for my cat to vacate the room.

"How long do you think it will be before my little sister will be here?" Charlotte asked me.

"Hopefully not long. She is getting a little bit fidgety in there." I said, running my hand over my stomach.

"Well, she doesn't have a lot of room in there. Do you blame her? Id be the same if I was stuck in a small space for a long time." Charlotte said.

"You were the same! I didn't sleep for months when I was having you. As soon as you started moving that was all you did for months. I didn't sleep for the last three months of my pregnancy." I told her.

"I'm sorry." My daughter apologised quietly.

"You don't need to apologise you silly girl. Anyway, I forgave you as soon as you were born because you were so beautiful." I said to her in a babyish voice at the end, laughing.

If my daughter could blush, I can guarantee she would have done it at this moment.

Charlotte and I stayed in my room talking for a while just spending time with each other.

Suddenly, I had a terrible pain all across my front. I knew what it felt like, but I refused to believe that I was in labour. It was to early!

I sat straight up off the bed and brought my hands down, and around my stomach.

"Mama! What's wrong?" Charlotte asked frantically over me.

"I think your sister will be here sooner than we thought." I said through gritted teeth. Good god, I forgot how much this hurt.

"What can I do?" Charlotte asked me, sounding panicked.

"Try and calm down a bit, otherwise Jasper is going to be up here in a second." I said, as the contraction subsided.

"Do you want me to get Jasper?" she asked me.

"No, he will just panic. It is better if we keep him in the dark for a while. It could be a while yet before anything happens." I told her as I lay back down on the bed. This was only the beginning and I knew it. Before I would tell Jasper, I wanted to know how far apart the contractions were. So I could have some idea about how long I would be doing this for.

Apparently, having an accelerated pregnancy, means that you go through accelerated labour as well. Just as I had gotten over the first one, the second one hit me.

Since I didn't have as much time as I thought I would, I decided that I really should tell Jasper that I was in labour, so I sent charlotte downstairs to tell him. Within Seconds, Jasper was upstairs and standing next to me.

"Bella, are you ok?" Jasper asked, as he held my hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You're going to be a daddy sooner than we thought it was gonna be." I told him, as I caught my breath.

I stood up off the bed and walked around a bit before my next contraction hit.

"Is Carlisle home by any chance?" I asked Jasper, since I hadn't seen Carlisle all day.

"He is in work, but Alice is just about to call him to come home. How long do you think this is going to take?" he asked me.

"Normally, it can take hours, but I have got a funny feeling that I am going to have to do this in maybe 1 or 2." I told him.

I was just about to say that we should have enough time because my waters haven't broken, just as I felt my waters running down the back of my legs.

Before I could say anything, yet another contraction hit me. Jasper was next to me in a flash holding my hand.

"What can I do Bella? I'm really feeling helpless at the moment." He asked me, as I gritted my teeth and cried through the worse contraction I had had so far.

"Get behind me and hold my hands." I told him. This one was lasting longer that the last 2.

Jasper moved so that his chest was against my back and he could hold my hands in front of him.

I had to catch my breath after that one.

"How long is Carlisle going to be?" I asked Jasper.

"He shouldn't be long baby. He should be here soon." Jasper told me as he kissed the side of my head.

45 minutes later, Carlisle came in through the door. I was still in my room breaking the bones in my husbands hands through every contraction, so when Carlisle came in, I don't know who looked happier, me or Jasper.

"You're a bit early Bella. Is everything going ok?" he asked me as he pressed his hand on my stomach to feel where the baby was.

"Oh yeah, everything is great. I only feel like someone is ripping out my insides, but apart from that everything is peachy." I snapped sarcastically.

"The baby seems to be quite low, but I can't tell from this how far along you are. Do you mind if I examine you?" Carlisle asked me, ignoring my earlier rudeness.

"Will it get the baby out quicker?" I asked him.

"I won't know if I don't check." He told me.

"Fine. I just want this thing out of me." I said as I lay on the bed. Carlisle left the room, while Jasper helped me remove my clothes from the lower part of my body. As soon as they were off and I was covered, Carlisle came back in.

"How long have you been having contractions Bella?" Carlisle asked as he examined me.

"About an hour. My water's broke about 50 minutes ago." I told him.

"Well, you are at 10 cm, so on the next contraction I want you to push and hopefully, we can get the baby's head out." Carlisle said.

Just as I was about to push, the door opened and Rosalie walked in with a arm full of towels.

"Esme sent these up." Rosalie said as she went to leave the room.

"Rosalie, do you mind staying. I'm going to need to hand the baby to someone when she arrives." Carlisle asked.

I didn't pay much attention to what else happened after he asked that because I had to push. Before I had children, I never understood why some women were so desperate to have children, even when they know the pain and the agony that they will have to go though to get the baby here. This isn't called labour for nothing.

I don't know how long I pushed for, I totally lost all concept of time and what was happening around me. The only thing that brought me out of my pain induced haze was the sound of a baby crying. My baby. Finally she was here. I fell back against the bed, thanking god that I didn't have to do that again.

"Ok, do you want the good news of the really good news?" Carlisle asked me.

"As long as they are both good news, I really don't care what you tell me first." I panted.

"Well, the really good news, is that you have a very loud and very healthy baby girl. The good news is that…" Carlisle's voice got cut off as another pain hit me harder than anything that I had felt today. I breathed through the pain and held onto Jaspers hand.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You have another baby in there." Carlisle said.

"That impossible. I think I would have known if I had 2 babies inside me." I shouted. When I raised my voice, by little girl cried harder and louder. I decided that this wasn't the best time to be shouting like a banshee.

"You can deny this all you like Bella. But the fact of the matter is that you are having twins, and baby number 2 wants out. So get ready." Carlisle said.

I noted, that Jasper hadn't said anything since Carlisle has told us this news. I looked over at my husband who was staring into space in shock. I didn't have time to deal with Jasper now, I had to have a baby. Again!

The contractions for this baby were worse that with the first one, and it felt like I was pushing forever before anything happened.

After what felt like hours of pushing and nearly ripping body parts off my husband I felt the baby come out.

By this point I was exhausted, so I clasped back on the bed. I could hear people moving around me, and making sure the babies were ok.

"It's a boy." I heard Carlisle tell Jasper.

I felt Jasper lean over and kiss me. I wanted to kiss him back, I did, but I was just to tired. I tried to open my eyes so that I could see my children, but it was impossible. I felt the exhaustion take over before I slipped into peaceful and restful darkness.

**So, what are we thinking? i needed something that would shock you in this story and here it is. Bella now has 2 children. Now, this is where my ability to write creatively comes to a end. I want these children to have powers, but i dont know what to give them, i have a few ideas flying around in my head but i really need your help with this so please PM me, or leave a review with what powers you would like to see and i will pick one and write it in. So, the next chapter wont be able to go up until you let me know what you want.  
>I hope to hear from you soon :)<strong>

**XXCullenXX  
>XX <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey. finally updating! i know it has taken me a while to get this up but i have been busy. i finally decided on names for the babies, i hope you like them. Let me know when you have finished reading :) **

Jasper's POV

I was lost for words as I watched as my children came into the world. Words couldn't describe how happy I was. I was so proud of my wife for being so brave through all of this. I knew it hadn't been easy for her doing this, and I would be doing everything that I possibly could to show her how much I loved her and to let her know how proud I was of her.

When Carlisle said that Bella was having twins, I froze. It was a miracle that she was able to carry one baby, but two! I never thought that I would be a father to one child, let alone two.

I couldn't help but stare at my children, as Carlisle handed them to Rosalie to clean them off. They were perfect. I hadn't seen them up close yet, but from what I could see of them they were prefect. I felt Bella relax in my arms. I looked down at her to see her with her eyes closed.

Rosalie came over with a bundle in her arms, smiling and cooing at the child that was inside.

"Bella, would you like to see your little girl?" she asked.

Bella didn't respond. She didn't even open her eyes.

"Bella? Open your eyes darlin'. You need to see your babys. Bella!" I told her. Still nothing.

"Carlisle? Why isn't she waking up?" I asked him.

He came straight over to the bed side and looked her over.

"She has just had twins Jasper. Her body needs time to rest. Do you want me to bring her a glass of blood up? Maybe the scent of blood will bring her around quicker. It will certainly make her feel stronger." He told me.

"Please." I told him, moving Bella slightly so that I could sit behind her.

"Hand me the baby Rose, please." I asked my sister, who came over and placed the baby in my arms.

She literally took my breath away when I saw her. She was so beautiful, exactly like her mother. Dark brown hair on her head, her face was the spitting image of Bella. And her eyes. They were the colour Bella's eyes must have been when she was human. Deep brown. I could quite easily get lost in them for days. She looked up at me with those big brown orbs. There was no way that I could tell her how much I loved her already, so I showed her. I pushed all my feelings for this little one down so that she knew how I felt. I was rewarded with the tiniest smile from my daughter, as I felt waves of love coming back to me.

If there was ever a time that I felt the need to cry, it would be now.

Carlisle appeared in the doorway holding a glass of blood. I looked up as he walked into the room, so did my daughter, it was clear that she could smell the blood and wanted it.

"Rose, can you take the baby a minute?" I asked her. Of course she took her from me. I could feel how happy she was when she had the baby with her. I don't think I had ever felt Rose this happy. I think that Rose and Bella were very similar in the respect that they were both very maternal and loved children.

As Carlisle handed me the glass of blood, I could feel Bella beginning to stir in front of me. I knew it wouldn't take long for the scent of blood to wake her up.

"What happened?" Bella asked as she came round.

"Nothing sweetheart, you closed your eyes for a few minutes, but you need to wake up now. Drink this." I held the glass of blood in front of her.

Of course she took the glass of me, and downed it. As soon as she finished the blood, I could tell that it had made her stronger. She sat up out of my lap, her eyes looking around wildly.

"Where are they? Where are my babies?" She cried.

"There right here. Calm down." Rosalie said from the other side of the room. She was carrying both babies in her arms. Bella stretched her arms out for Rose to give her the babies. As soon as Rose had handed Bella the babies, she turned to leave the room. Carlisle had already left.

"I'll leave you in peace with your children. I'll go let everyone know you want to be alone for a bit." Rose said as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

I looked back over at my wife, who was looking at the two children in her arms.

"There are two of them. How are there two?" she asked me in a whisper.

"I don't know. I just don't know. Lets not question it, lets just be thankful that they are here." I told her.

We didn't say anything to each other for a few minutes, we just sat quietly and looked at our children. They were both so beautiful, and so fucking cute it was unreal.

"Are you happy now that we have a little boy?" Bella asked me.

"I would have been happy if we just had a little girl. But yes, now that you mention it, I'm ecstatic!" it told her.

"You realise we have to pick names now. We really should have talked about this sooner." She said, with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry about it. We can talk about names later." I said, as I picked up my little boy from Bella.

Just like our little girl looked like her mother, my little man was the image of me.

He had a head full of dark blond hair, and big brown eyes that looked around curiously. Or was in anxiously? He seemed to be happy with the fact that I was holding him, but I could tell that he was looking for his sister.

I moved so that I was sitting next to Bella and our daughter and he instantly relaxed as soon as he could see her again.

"They are very attached to each other." I told my wife as I looked over at her.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, as she picked the baby up and rested her on her shoulder.

"They don't like to be away from each other. Even though they were still close to each other, because he couldn't see her he got a little bit stressed." I told her.

Just as Bella was about to answer me, my little man began to cry. He was hungry.

"We are feeding them blood aren't we?" I asked Bella.

"That's what I was thinking. Vampire babies, they are going to want blood. Aren't they?" Bella asked sounding worried.

"I would have thought so. Our little girl certainly noticed when Carlisle brought that glass of blood in for you." I told her.

"Then that's what we will give them. Do you mind going to get some? I just need to make sure they are real for a little while longer." Bella said, as she looked at our son in my arms.

"They are real darlin. Believe me." I said as I handed her our son.

I glanced back at my wife and children just as I was leaving the room. She was rocking them both lightly and looking down at them and smiling. I didn't need my power to tell how happy she was. I smiled to myself, as I left the room. She needed to enjoy this time she had to herself, because I knew it wouldn't last very long after I went downstairs.

Bella's POV

Now that I was alone with my children, I couldn't take my eyes off them. They were perfect. My little boy looked so much like Jasper, but I could see some of myself in him as well. The same went for my daughter, she did look a lot like me, but Jasper was there in her.

As soon as Jasper had left the room, the door opened letting Charlotte into the room.

"Hi mama. How are you?" She asked as she came into the room.

"I'm fine. Do you want to meet your brother?" I asked her.

She came over to the bed to see the baby. But as soon as she got there, her eyes went straight to the two babies that I had in my arms.

"Oh, and your sister. I had twins." I told her.

"How?" She asked me, opening her arms as I handed her her brother.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to question it." I told her, as I sat back on the bed, placing my little girl in my lap.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Charlotte asked me, as she played with the babies hands bringing them to her lips so that she could kiss his fingers.

"Nope. We didn't know what we were having so we didn't think about names. If we knew we were going to have one of each, I think we would have picked names out earlier." I told her.

Jasper ran back into the room closing the door behind him. In his hands he was holding two bottles full of blood.

"Why are you running?" I asked him.

"You realise there is only so long that Edward can keep Alice out of here right. He is literally restraining her down there." Jasper said as he came over to the bed.

"Would it just be easier if we let them in now. They can all have turn with feeding the babies." I said.

I didn't even get to take a breath after I had finished my sentence before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Alice." I called.

She was like a little hurricane as she came into the room.

"Oh my god Bella, they are so tiny. Can I hold one?" she asked me. She sounded like an excited child.

"Yeah, sure. Don't be surprised if she starts to cry. I think they are hungry." I said as I handed her the baby.

"Can I feed her then, if she is hungry?" She asked.

Jasper handed her a bottle. As soon as Alice had the bottle in her hand, the baby began to cry and wriggle around trying to get to it.

"Well blood was clearly the best idea." I said to Jasper as I watched Alice feed the baby.

"What else were you going to give them?" Charlotte asked from next to me, while she rocked the baby in her arms until he fell asleep.

"Nothing. I knew they would want blood, but I have been thinking about what we are going to have to give them when they are older." I said, leaning back on the bed, watching my children being passed around to each member of the family. Edward seemed to be very interested in what was going on in my daughters head.

"Anything interesting in there?" I asked him. He looked back at me and smiled widely at me.

"It's amazing. I've never been around a baby this young before. Their thoughts are so much different to adults." He said as he went back to looking at my daughter who he was feeding.

I couldn't help but smile, as I watched everyone taking turns holding my children.

"We really have to think of names for them. They can't be baby boy and baby girl forever." I told Jasper.

"We can talk about it later, when they are sleeping. Since you don't have to sleep anymore my love, we have all night." Jasper said as he wrapped his arm around me, placing a kiss on the side of my head.

Everyone stayed in the room for a little while longer, talking with each other and each having a turn holding the babies. After a while, Carlisle ushered everyone out of the room, telling them that we would want some time alone with each other and with our children.

Everyone left the room, leaving Jasper and I alone with the babies.

"Right, we have to decide on names for these two now. What names do you like for a girl?" I asked Jasper

"I like the name Madison. What do you think?" he asked me.

"Madison is nice, but I know too many children with that name. What about Alexandra?" I asked.

"That a bit of a mouth full don't you think." He asked me.

"Yeah, well we could shorten it to Alex." I said.

"If you are going to shorten it, then why pick a long name?" he asked

"Ok then, think of another one." I told him

"Abigail. That sounds like a nice little girls name." he said, looking at our little girl who was laying in his lap.

"No, I don't like that name. What about Alexis? It's different, and not many other children have that name." I said.

"You're thinking about shortening that to Lexi aren't you?" he asked me.

"Is that so bad?" I asked him.

"No, but I just don't understand why you shorten names. If you are going to call her Lexi, when her name is Alexis you may as well have named her Lexi." He said.

"Yes but we need a full name so that if she ever does anything wrong she will know about it." I said.

Jasper couldn't help but laugh at that.

"So you are thinking about this in a discipline point of view." He said still laughing.

"Don't laugh it works. When Charlotte was younger, everyone called her Charlie because it was easier, but when ever she did anything wrong and I would call her Charlotte she knew she had done something wrong, and she never did it again." I told him.

"Ok fine. I actually do like the name Alexis. It is pretty, and it is different." Jasper said as he picked up Alexis and placed her on his shoulder.

"So, have we settled on Alexis?" I asked.

"Yes. Now, what about our little man?" Jasper asked.

"Oh I don't know. I've never had to name a boy before." I said.

"And you think I have?" Jasper asked.

"I didn't mean that, it's just that, I haven't really thought of boys names, I always thought that I was having a girl. One girl. You were the one who thought it would be a boy. Didn't you have any names you liked?" I asked him.

"Yeah I did think of a few that I liked. What about Thomas?" he asked.

"No, I don't like that. What else did you like. Just give me a list and ill let you know what ones I like as well." I told him.

"Right ok. Harry, Daniel, Jackson, Max…"

"Jackson? That's a nice name. Alexis and Jackson. Jack and Lexi. Aww, doesn't that sound cute?" I asked him.

I picked Jackson up and looked at him. He really was cute, and I really think the name suited him.

"I think we have found our names." Jasper said, before he kisses my head.

I look over at my husband and our little girl smiling. I would always remember this moment as the happiest moment of my life and nothing was going to ruin the way I feel right now. Nothing.

**So what do we think of the names? i thought they were cute :) as you can tell i havent decided what their powers are going to be yet, but they are brand new babies, all they are care about at the moment is sleeping and food. i do have a vague idea about what powers i want to give them, but im going to have to think about is some more, and try and like everything that you want into this as well.  
>Not sure when i will be able to update again, going to be extremly busy for the next few weeks, with placement and then back to university, but i will try my hardest to get a new chapter up soon<strong>

**hope you enjoyed :)  
>XXCullenXX<strong>

**xx **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, finally got a chance to update. i know i haven't been able to do it for a while, cos of no internet, but know i have the internet back, so i can update yaay.  
>I'll leave you alone and let you read this, and then you can let me know what you think. Talk to you at the bottom. <strong>

Bella's POV

For the next few hours, Jasper and I stayed in our room with the babies. We now had to go out and buy one more of all the baby stuff that we had. A new cot, changing table, clothes, nappies, toys ect. For the next few days, we would be able to make due with what we had, but I knew that sooner than later we would need more baby stuff. It would be ok in this house, but my house wasn't as big as this one. No where near this big. It was going to be an extremely tight squeeze getting everything into my place.

"Hey, you ok? You look like you're thinking about something" Jasper asked from behind me.

He was currently leaning against the headboard behind me, while I was sitting between his legs and leaning against his chest.

"Just wondering how we are going to get 2 sets of baby stuff into my tiny little house. The spare room upstairs is only big enough for one cot and changing table, where else are we going to put everything else that we need for 2 babies?" I asked him.

"We will find somewhere. Don't stress out about it. Esme and Carlisle said we could stay here for a few days just so that you can gain back your strength and recover, and we can sort everything else out when we get home." Jasper said before he kissed the back of my head.

For now, we had put both of he babies into one cot, which we had in our room. They had only been asleep for about a hour, but I knew that they would be waking up soon to be fed again. They both seemed to be quite content to drink blood from their bottles, which was a good thing. The only thing that I was worried about was that, we drink blood to sustain us. We don't change. We don't grow. Babies do. They are going to need something more than blood as they get older for vitamins, nutrients, everything that they are going to need to stay healthy and grow up.

"They aren't going to be able to stay on just blood forever." I said to Jasper, saying my thoughts out loud

"That is a random statement to make." Jasper said.

"No it isn't! I know that they are full vampire babies, but they aren't going to stay the size they are forever. They are going to grow and develop, and I just don't think that they will be able to do that when they are on a diet solely of blood" I said.

"I guess, that makes sense. And again, something we don't have to worry about at this exact moment. What we do need to think about though, is you. Do you need to hunt?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm really do, having two kids really takes it out of you." I said, as I went to move out of Jaspers lap.

"Do you think someone will mind watching the babies while we go hunting?" I asked him.

Jasper laughed.

"Bella, you wont need to ask anyone to watch them. I know for a fact that Alice is bouncing around in the hallway, waiting for us to go." Jasper said.

I got up and walked over to the bedroom door and opened it. Jasper was right, Alice was standing there grinning.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" I asked her.

"Of course I don't mind. You need to hunt, and everyone down stairs needs to spoil the babies with attention." She said.

"Thanks, you are a life saver. I'm just going to have a quick shower and then I will bring them down ok." I told her.

"Actually, would you like me to take them now. They are going to be awake in a few minutes, so we can feed them while you two go hunting." She asked.

"Um, yeah sure. As long as you don't mind." I said to her.

"Bella, will you stop saying that. Of course we don't mind. We wouldn't be offering if we minded that much." She said, as she came in and picked up Jackson from the cot.

"I love their names by the way. So cute. Do you mind bringing Lexi with you. I'm not comfortable carrying both of them together yet." She said as she walked out of the room.

Lexi whimpered as I picked her up, but was soon snuggling back into my chest and went back to sleep.

I carried my daughter down stairs and into the living room where everyone was waiting.

Alice sat down on the sofa next to Rose and they both looked at Jackson with smiles on their faces.

"Do you two want to share the other one?" I asked Edward and Emmett, who were sitting on the other sofa.

Edward held his arms out so that I could hand him Alexis. He moved up the sofa so that he would lean against the arm rest, and brought his legs up so that he could rest Alexis against his legs.

"Dude, she said share." Emmett complained.

"You can have her when she wakes up. It shouldn't be too long." Edward answered back.

"Please be carful with them. I don't want to come back to find my children broken." I told them as I went to go back upstairs to take my shower.

"Don't worry, I'll be watching them." Charlotte said as she skipped into the living room from the kitchen.

This would give her a nice chance to spend some time with the babies. She was their big sister after all.

I walked back up stairs and into my room. Jasper was no longer in bed. I couldn't hear him anywhere. I decided to ignore that my husband had wondered off. I wanted a shower more than I wanted him at the moment.

As I walked past the bathroom, the door opened and Jasper pulled me inside. The room was all steamed up because the bath was running.

"What are you doing?" I asked Jasper as I wrapped his arms around me and held me to him.

"I am spoiling you. I thought you would like long, hot bath rather than a shower." Jasper said as he reached behind him to turn the taps off.

"Well the bath was a very lovely idea, but you would only really be spoiling me, if you actually got in there with me." I said, as I ran my hands up and down his arms.

"Then you are going to be extremely spoiled. Because there was no way that I was going to let you get into this bath alone." He said, as he leaned down to kiss me. He kissed me hard and passionately, I wrapped my arms around his neck and held myself to him. Jasper put both his hands on my hips and began tracing small circles with his fingers. Slowly our kiss deepened, as I felt Jasper run his tongue over my lips. I moaned into his mouth, but forced myself to move away from him before anything else happened.

I knew that nothing could happen tonight. Vampire or not, I had just had two children, and my body was hurting and aching. It was a good ache, but it was still a very real reminder of what I had just put myself though, and I had no desire to do that again.

"We have to stop this now before it goes any further." I told Jasper as I moved away from him.

"What makes you think it would have gone further? I was only kissing my extremely beautiful, sexy…" before he could say any more, I put a finger to his lips to quieten him.

"That is exactly why I thought it would go further. Besides, you were kissing me with your seduction kiss." I told him, as I started to undress to get into the bath.

"Seduction kiss? I have no idea what you are talking about. He said as he watched me.

"You have different ways of kissing me when we are together. You have sweet and loving kisses, that you give me whenever you want to just kiss me. You have your seduction kiss, which you have just demonstrated very well, that shows me how much you want to make love to me and tell me how much you love me. You can tell me how much you love me all you want tonight, but I'm not up to having sex." I said as I went over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I wasn't kissing you like that to get you into bed. I kissed you like that because I needed a way to show you how much I love. Because words don't even come close to describing how I feel about you at this moment." Jasper said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Good. As long we are on the same page when it comes to the whole sex thing. Can I get into my bath now?" I asked him, pouting.

"Of course." He said as he let go of me and helped me into the bath.

"Are you planning on joining me?" I asked him.

He smiled at me and began undressing. The bath was full of bubbles that smelled of lavender, and Jasper had also placed about 10 small candles around the edge of the bath.

I moved forward in the bath so that Jasper could get in behind me, in hindsight, it would have been easier for him to get in before me. I felt him move back in the bath so that he was reclining against the back. I moved back so that my back was against his chest, which allowed Jasper to wrap his arms around me.

Me ran one of his hands over my almost flat stomach. The best thing about being a vampire was the rate that you healed. Even pregnancy was no match for my vampire healing skills. I had no doubt that my body would be back to pre-pregnancy within a few days.

"How do you feel?" Jasper asked me from behind me.

"I'm ecstatic. I am so happy that they are finally here, and that we are here with everyone so that they have the chance to be around their family now. But, I am also quite sore, and very hungry. So I am going to need to go hunt very soon." I said as I held onto his hands.

"Not too soon I hope." Jasper said as he kissed the side of my neck.

"What did we talk about before we got in here?" I asked him, as I felt his hand running up and down my leg. I couldn't help but arch my back, as his hands moved up from my legs, to my hips and then on my waist.

"This isn't sex my love, this is simple me showing appreciation of my beautiful wife, the only way that I am able to at the moment." He said, while continuing to kiss me.

I didn't stop him, because for one, I knew that he wouldn't take it any further than touching, and second, I was enjoying it to much.

We stayed in the bath for about half hour before we decided that we really should get out and go hunting. I was still feeling a bit sore from the labour, but not so bad that I couldn't run, at least fast enough to catch something.

When we got out of the bath we got dressed, and then jumped out of the window into the forest outside.

"And why couldn't we have used the door?" I asked him, as I landed.

"Because jumping is more fun, come on." Jasper grabbed m hand and pulled me behind him.

We ran for a few minutes until we found the scent of something. There was a small pack of wolves hunting a herd of deer a few miles away. At this moment in time, the wolves smelt more appealing that the deer.

"What are you going after?" I asked him, as we found the wolves stalking the deer.

"What ever one you don't go after I will. I'm not that thirsty, so go get what you want." He told me. So I did.

It didn't take me long to bring down what I wanted. I knew that I was thirsty, but for some reason, the four wolves that I had taken down weren't helping as much as I thought they would. Jasper had only taken one of the deer's, insisting that he really didn't want anything more. So, I took down the rest of the herd.

"Are you still thirsty?" Jasper asked me.

"No, of course not. I've had more than I should have drank in a fortnight in the last hour. I'm done now." I told him. Lying through my teeth the whole time. I had become very good at hiding my emotions from Jasper. Not that I made a habit of it, I only did it when I knew what I was feeling would hurt, or concern him. Of course, when he found out that I had been hiding my feelings from him he was hurt and concerned anyway, so I don't know why I do it.

Jaspers phone rang from his pocket. As soon as he answered it, I could hear who was talking to him on the other side.

"Hey Jas? Are you going to be much longer?" Edward asked from across the line.

"We shouldn't be to much longer. Why? Is there a problem?" Jasper asked his brother.

"Not a problem really. Lexi is crying for you. She doesn't want to come to any of us." Edward said. I could hear my baby crying in the background, it was very quiet, but she was defiantly crying for something.

"How do you know she is crying for me?" Jasper asked.

"Because, you are the only one she is thinking about. She knows that you and Bella have gone away, and I think she is a bit fed up of us lot." Edward said laughing.

"What about Jackson?" Jasper asked.

"Oh he fell asleep a while ago. I don't even think he knows you have gone anywhere." Edward said.

"Ok, thanks for calling. We'll be home in a little bit." Jasper said before he hung up.

"Are you nearly ready to go?" Jasper asked me.

"Actually, do you mind if I stay out here for a bit. I wont be too long, but I think I still need to hunt." I told him.

"But, I thought you said you wasn't thirsty?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah, well I still am. I don't know why, but I am. I really shouldn't be long. You go back. Your little girl is looking for you." I told him, knowing that this would make him go back.

"Is this how it is going to be now. You using our children to get your own way?" Jasper asked teasingly.

"Something like that. Yes." I answered.

"Fine, I'll go, but if your not back in a hour, ill be back looking for you." Jasper told me, as he came over to kiss me goodbye.

As I watched Jasper leave, I thought as I only had an hour I may as well get started on finding something else to eat. I started to follow the herd of deer that I had been hunting before, when I caught the scent of something else. Something more…appealing? I don't know what it smelt like, but I knew that I wanted it.

I followed the scent until I heard movement in the forest. I was close.

"Are you sure we're not lost? We lost the path about 20 minutes ago." I heard a voice say from further on.

Oh no! No wonder I had been following. Humans! I knew I could walk away from. I would walk away from this. I caught sight of them through the trees. They were both men, late 20's by the looks of them. I had to think about them both having lives, if they had girlfriends or wives. Children! I turned to walk away from them, even thirstier than I had been in weeks. When the worst thing imaginable happened. One of the men fell on the uneven ground and cut himself. I looked over my shoulder to see one of the men on the ground holding his leg. I smelt the blood before I saw it. That was all it took to push me over the edge.

I blacked out for when felt like 2 seconds, when I came back around it looked like a horror film around me. The two hikers were dead. Necks broken and drained of blood. There was blood all over my hands and my clothes, I then realised that I was no longer thirsty.

I killed them! The realisation that I had done something that I promised myself I would never do dawned on me, and I didn't know what to do. So I cried, and screamed.

What was I going to do? as soon as I calmed down I pulled out my phone and called the only person I could think of who would be able to help me.

**So? I've tried to mix up the story a little bit. I know where i want this story to go and i will keep writing it like that. but i need to know what you think about it, so please leave me reviews so i know that i am going in the right direction :) I'll try and update asap :)**

**XXCullenXX**

**xx **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone. sorry it has taken me so long to get the next part up, but i have been so stressed with Uni work. Last yr and everything so it is important that i get my work done. I dont know when i will be able to update next because i have a pretty busy month now coming up to our christmas holidays, so i need to get working on more assignments  
>Anyway, i will leave you to read this. let me know what you think. ill see you at the bottom. <strong>

JaspersPOV

I felt strange leaving Bella out there on her own, but I knew that she would want some time to herself, before she had to come back to the house, and deal with two new born babies and everyone else hovering around them.

I knew my wife would be ok on her own for a while, so I made my way back to the house, to my littler girl who needed me more than my wife at the moment.

It didn't take me long to get back to the house, and Edward had been right; Lexi was screaming her little lungs out. Alice was holding the baby when I walked into the house, as soon as she heard me coming into the house; she came up to meet me with my daughter in her arms.

"Thank god you are home! Where's Bella?" she asked me.

"I left her to finish hunting. She was still thirsty when Edward called me. She said she would be back within the hour. If she isn't i'mgoing to get her." I said as I went towards Alice to take the baby off her. Lexi calmed down as soon as she knew that I was close to her, and quietened completely when I took her from Alice.

"Hello baby girl. Have you missed daddy?" I spoke to her. She looked up at me to make sure it was me that was holding her, and as soon as she knew that it was me, she snuggled into my chest. I had to support her under her bum, as she had curled her hands and arms under her, so she was clinging to me.

"How have they been? Other than the fact that Lexi has been screaming?" I asked, as I went to sit on the sofa with everyone else.

"They were fine. Jackson has been asleep for a while, so he really hasn't been any trouble." Rosalie answered me from the other side of the room, holing my son.

I had only been sitting in the living room for about a half hour, before Peter and Charlotte came into the living room.

"Hey Jas. I didn't know you two got back." Peter said, as he sat down in the chair.

"Well, I am. I left Bella to finish hunting, she was still thirsty." I told him.

"You left her out there on her own?" Charlotte asked me as she came into the living room, to sit next to Peter.

"Yes. I know I shouldn't, but she said that she was still thirsty and I needed to come back. I'm going to go look for her soon if she isn't back." I said, as I ran my hand up and down Lexi's back while she slept.

"No, you stay here, and spend time with your baby. I'll go look for her. I feel like going for a run anyway." Charlotte said, giving Peter a kiss before leaving the house.

I sat on the sofa with my baby girl for about 20 minutes, just looking at her. I still couldn't believe how much she looked like Bella. Exactly the same colour hair, eyes, even her skin was as soft as her mothers. I leaned my head back on the sofa, and thought about my wife, and hoping that she was ok out there on her own. I knew she would be safe, I mean nothing could touch her, but I was afraid that she would find something that she couldn't resist. A human. She shouldn't, we were far away from any trail which humans would use, but still the risk was there even if it was small.

"Do you think I was wrong to leave her out there?" I asked everyone.

"I don't think so. Bella is a grown women, she can make up her own mind. You can guarantee that if you tried to get her to come back when you did, she wouldn't have liked it. Plus, you now have two children who need you, as much if not more than Bella does." Emmett said.

It actually surprised me that it was him that came up with this.

"I know. She's fine. I feel bad now that Charlotte has gone looking for her. I'm going back out to look for her. Do you mind taking the baby?" I asked Emmett. He was quite happy to take the baby. She grizzled a little bit when I gave her to Emmett, but she soon wentback to sleep, as she snuggled into his chest.

As I got up and headed towards the front door, I felt my phone ringing in my pocket. I looked at the screen on the phone to see it was Charlotte calling. Maybe she had found Bella.

"Hey, did you find her?" I asked.

"Yeah, I found her. You better come out here though; we have a bit of a problem." She told me.

I couldn't hear it in her voice, and I knew that my biggest fear was coming true.

"What happened?" I asked as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Just come out here. You will know where we are, just go about 10 miles north from the house and you will catch it." She told me before she hung up.

Everyone behind me, had heard the conversation and were about to ask questions before I left the house, but I didn't hear them because I left the house running.

I ran for about 8 and ½ miles before I caught the scent of something that made my mouth water and my throat burn. Blood. Human blood. I knew this would happen. Deep down. I knew that I shouldn't have left her alone out here, and now look what has happened.

I followed the scent of blood deep into the forest until I found both Bella and Charlotte.

Bella was sitting on the ground with Charlotte's arms wrapped around her. I could tell that Bella had been crying. This really must have shaken her up.

"Bella? Are you ok?" I asked her as I stepped closer to her, taking a look at the two men that lay at her feet, both pale and drained of blood.

"What have I done? I never thought I would do this. I have never wanted human blood before. Why now? Why today, when I am so happy and content with my life, do I go and do this?" Bella asked, but I don't know if she was asking me or just speaking her thoughts out loud.

"Char, do you mind, giving us a few minutes?" I asked Charlotte.

"Sure. Ill deal with these two." She said, gesturing at the two men on the floor.

With one movement, she grabbed both the bodies off the floor and took them away from here. She had done this enough times to know what to do with the bodies, so I left her too it.

I went over to my wife and held her in my arms. Before she had been so strong and sure with herself, but now she seemed weak and fragile. A totally different person compared to what I had seen her like over the last few days.

As I wrapped my arms around Bella, I felt her body relax into mine. I could feel how terrible she felt about this, so I tried to help her, by taking some of those feelings away. She sighed as my power worked it way through her emotions.

"Thank you. I can't believe what I have done." She said, wrapping her own arms around her legs, as if she was trying to hold herself together.

"You have made a mistake. We have all made them in our life, some more than others." I told her, trying to reassure her.

"But, I have never wanted to before. Why now?" she asked.

"Well think about it. You have been feeding on human blood for months, but you have also been sharing it with two other people, so you weren't getting the full effect of the blood. Now the babies are here, your body is use to and needs human blood, so it is natural for you to go after it when you had the chance. Although, I thought we were far away enough from any trail that this wouldn't happen. But it has, we are just going to have to be more carful about where we hunt." I told her.

"That makes sense. But I feel terrible about it. Now anyway." She said, the last part under her breath.

I was about to ask her what she meant by that last comment, but then Charlotte came through the trees beside us.

"I've got rid of the bodies. I think it is time to go back to the house. Everyone is going to be wondering where we got off too." She said as she ran into the direction of the house.

"Come on. You need to get home. You have two little ones who are going to want to see you when you get back." I told her, as I picked her up off the ground.

I felt her mood instantly lift as soon as I mentioned our children.

We took off running towards the house, and I could tell that the human blood had made Bella stronger. She was faster, more agile as she ran through the trees. I have never denied that human blood was better for us. It did make us stronger because it was what we were suppose to be living on, but it changed us. It would totally change the way we feel about humans, desensitising us from them. I didn't want that for Bella. I would get her back on animal blood soon.

We got back to the house rather quickly. As soon as we got into the house, Bella headed straight into the living room to see our children.

Jackson was starting to wake up when we got into the room.

"Hello, baby boy." Bella cooed, as he looked up at her.

"What happened? Where have you been?" Rosalie asked, as I closed the door.

"Nothing. A little…incident." Bella replied.

"What sort of incident?" Rose asked, standing up taking Jackson with her.

"I don't want to talk about it. Now can I have my baby please?" Bella asked, walking towards Rose.

"You killed somebody haven't you?" she asked.

"I don't see how it is any of your business." Bella said, getting closer to Rosalie.

I had to agree with my wife. It wasn't any of Rose's business, what happened today.

"Rosie, give Bella the baby." Emmett pleaded with his wife from the other side of the room.

I could see in her eyes that she was reluctant to hand over the baby, but she soon gave in and handed Bella the baby. Bella took the baby off Rose, and held the baby to her chest.

"Jasper get Lexi. I'm going upstairs." She said glaring at Rosalie over her shoulder as she left the room.

Emmett didn't hesitate to hand Lexi over to me. As soon as I had my daughter in my arms, I went straight upstairs to Bella. I have no idea why Rosalie had acting the way she did, but I knew that Bella would want answers to that now.

I went upstairs to find my wife pacing the bedroom, holding Jackson in her arms.

"What the hell is wrong with your sister?" Bella demanded as I walked into the room.

"I don't know. I will talk to her about it." I told her.

"Talk to her? She doesn't need to be talked too, she needs someone to pick through her fucking brain! How dare she not give me my baby when I asked for him. Does she honestly think that I would hurt my child!" She screamed at me, still with Jackson attached to her chest. Thankfully he didn't seem to notice that his mother was screaming, he was just happy that she was home, and that he was with her.

"Bella, she knows you would never hurt the babies." I said, as I lay Lexi down on the bed. I went over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her. I could feel how angry she was about this. I knew I would have to talk to Rose about what happened today, but now, at the moment I knew that I needed to calm Bella down. Her emotions were still raw from what happened earlier, and my sisters actions downstairs hadn't helped anything.

I let my arms fall from around her, and I took her hand.

"Come on, lets put the babies too bed then we can have a long relaxing shower, see if that can change your mood a bit." I said, kissing the back of her hand.

"That sounds like a nice idea. Come on, pick Lexi up and we will put them to bed." She said, as she walked out of the room and into the babies new nursery.

Looking around the room, Bella sighed.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering how the hell we are going to get all this stuff into my house." Bella said, as she put Jackson in one cot, and I put Lexi in another.

"We will figure it out. If Push comes to shove you will have to get rid of the cat." I said.

"Bobby sox isn't going anywhere. I think I should get her and bring her here. I haven't been home for ages." Bella said.

We had been here for a few weeks now, and I know how much Bella missed her disgustingly fluffy cat. To be honest I missed it a little bit too (but I will never let my wife know that!). Alice had been going back and forth to Bella's house to feed the cat every day. Thankfully the cat likes Alice, so she will come to her without a fuss.

Maybe Alice could go get the cat for Bella tomorrow. Save Bella going out of the house again.

"Fine. I will send Alice in the morning to bring that thing here. If it will make you happy." I said as I kissed her cheek.

"It would make me very happy. I miss her." She said as she walked out of the room.

"Now. What was I saying about a long, relaxing shower." I said as I took her hand and led her into our room.

**It has been so long since i wrote this and i seriously cant remember what I did with the cat, so im bringing her back into it for a bit. They are going to be at the Cullens house for a while, and i'm starting to miss Bobby-sox. I actully have a cat called that and im missing her while im in uni, so ill have to get her in my life some how :P.  
>Anyway, What did you think? I know it is a little bit anti-climactic compared to the last chapter, but it is going to get better i promise :).<br>Hopefully i will be able to update before christmas, but im not to sure yet. **

**XXCullenXX **

**xxx **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, I know it has been a while, but i have been so busy over my xmas holidays that i havent had time to write, and then i had to pack to go back to uni so seriously no time. Anyway, i did manage to finish this and i finally got time to update it so enjoy. ill see you at the bottom :)**

Bella's POV

The weeks that followed the hikers incident, had been a whirlwind of emotions. There had been a number of arguments, mainly between Rosalie and me, which then lead to arguments between me and Jasper.

I hated all this arguing, especially since the topic seemed to be about my children.

Even after all the arguments that Rosalie and I had had over the past few weeks, I still don't see where the hell she had the right to tell me when I could hold my children, and then trying to take them away from me when she thought I had enough time.

Currently I was sitting on the sofa with my cat on my lap. The babies are currently sleeping so I was spending time with my other baby. The fluffy one with lots of fur.

Jasper had gone out with Peter and Charlotte to get some more things for the babies, so I had some time to myself before the babies woke up.

Bobby was fast asleep on my lap. I don't know where she has been since I have been here, but I feel really bad that I left her for so long. I think she missed me, since she has been stuck to me since Alice brought her back. Jasper had gotten use to her being around again. I knew that Jasper didn't like my cat, and bob knew that too. Cats always seem to want to sit on the laps of people who they know don't like them, just to annoy. So, when my cat wasn't glued to my lap, she was with Jasper. This was just a testament to how much Jasper loved me if he is willing to put up with my cat.

I don't know how long I sat on the sofa for before, I heard one of the babies beginning to stir upstairs. Bob could tell that I wanted to get up of the sofa, so she jumped off my lap with a look of disgust on her face, and curled up on the cushion next to me.

"Don't look at me like that, you horrible little thing." I said to her as I got up from the sofa, scratching her ears as I walked past.

As I started to walk up the stairs, I could hear someone moving around in one of the bedrooms. Suddenly realising that I wasn't the only one in the house, I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, and practically collided into Rosalie, who was coming out of her room.

"Watch where you're going." She snarled at me, as she got up off the floor.

"Im sorry. I wouldn't have run into you if you weren't lurking in the corridor." I told her.

"I wasn't lurking, I was just going to check on the babies." Rosalie said, as she tried to walk past me.

I grabbed her arm and stopped her from moving.

"And why, may I ask, are you going to check on MY children, when you know full well that I am in the house?" I asked her.

She didn't answer me. I pulled her arm so that she was behind me, and I walked past her into the babies room.

Lexi was the one who was starting to wake up, so I went over to her cot and waited for her to fully wake. When she did, she opened her eyes and looked up at me and gurgled happily.

"Good afternoon baby girl. Did you have a nice sleep?" I cooed at her, as I picked her up and held her.

I looked over at Jackson, who was still fast asleep in his cot. I walked out of the babies room, and walked down the hall to Jasper and mines room. Lexi wasn't due to be fed for another few hours, so decide to spend some alone time with my little girl. I didn't get to do it very often, because when Jasper was home, she liked to spend all her time with her daddy.

I could tell that she was getting hungry, because she was starting to get fussing, but I had to wait until Jackson had woken up. We were trying our best to feed them both the same time, so that they didn't develop separate routines. That would just confuse people.

Lexi started crying again, but it wasn't a hungry cry, she needed changing. I picked her up and carried her over to the changing table, so that I could change her. The moment that I set her down, I could hear Jackson starting to cry. I couldn't leave her on the changing table, but I didn't want to leave Jackson cry.

"Do you want me to get him?" I heard Rose ask me from the doorway.

I looked at her over my shoulder. At least she was asking me this time.

"Yes please, if you don't mind. You can just bring him in here." I told her as I turned my attention back to my daughter on the changing table. Rose brought Jackson into my room, and lay him on the bed.

"Thank you Rose." I told her.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you let me pick him up. Every other time I trying, you practically bite my head off." She said as he turned to go out of the room.

"The only reasons I do that it because, I feel like you are doing theses things to take my children away from me. Because for some reason you don't like them being with me, ever though they are my children!" I told her, as I finished Lexi's nappy.

"Ok, maybe I'm in the wrong when I try and do thing for them, but you have to admit, It isn't like I have had no reason. I am only trying to protect them." Rose explained.

"I know, but apart from that one slip up weeks ago, have I given you any reason to doubt my love for my children. I would never hurt them." I told her.

"I know that you wouldn't. Not intentionally. But what happens one day when, they are older and they start toddling around. What happens if one of them falls and cuts themselves. Do you think you will be able to resist their blood?" she asked me.

"That is a long way off yet." I told her.

"Not as long as you think. You have to be able to see that after the hikers incident, that you are a bit of a risk. I know I have been going the wrong way about it, but all I want is for the babies to feel safe." She told me.

"I'm their mother. If they cant be safe with me, who can they be safe with?" I asked her, still not understanding her logic.

"Fine, I'll back off. I'm just trying my best to look out for them, that's all." She said as she walked away.

Seeing her look so defeated made my resolve crumble a little. I knew that she only wanted what was best for my children, and really, I wanted as many people as I could have watching over my children. I also wanted a family environment where my children didn't see fighting everyday. And if they meant allowing their Aunt to be over protective, then I was just going to have to live with it.

"I know you are Rose, and I appreciate it. I really do. I know I haven't been showing it in the right way. Look, to show you I'm sorry and that I do actually trust you, why don't you and Alice watch them for a little while. I need to go to the store anyway to get food for my cat. It would save me a lot of time if I didn't have to get these two ready as well." I asked her.

"Are you sure?" she asked me.

"Yeah. As much as I dislike your methods, I know that you love them and they love you. I want them to have all their aunts and uncles in their life." I said, as I gave Lexi to Rose and went over to pick Jackson up from the bed.

I could how happy this made Rose, me giving her the chance to spend time with the babies. I had been a little bit tight with her. I really should give her a chance.

Rose and I took the babies into her and Emmett's room, so I could get ready to go out.

Once I was ready I went to leave.

"I shouldn't be very long, I only need to go to the store and them I have to go to the nursery. I haven't been there for so long. I need to catch up on what is happening." I told Rose.

"Ok. Alice was there the other day, she said something about new application forms being brought in. so there may be a few files for you to pick up." Rose told me.

"Yay, paper work. At least it will give me something to do. Ill see you in a while." I went over and kissed my babies before going to the garage to get my car.

I decided to go to the store first, because I didn't know how long I was going to be at the nursery for if there were new applicants.

I picked up food for my evil cat, and a few other things for her. I went to pay for everything before walking out to my car.

Just as I was leaving I over heard a couple arguing, but it didn't sound like the usual lovers tiffs that some people have in public.

"I've told you to stay away from me!" The girl yelled at the man through gritted teeth. She didn't look very long, I would say about 18, 19 at the most. The man she was having words with looked a little bit older.

"You don't mean that. The last time you 'threatened' that I stay away from you, you said you would call the police. I don't remember seeing a single police man last time we met." He said, moving closer to her.

The girl didn't say anything back to him , but I could tell from her posture that she was scared of him. I walked over to my car slowly and began putting things into the boot.

"I mean it this time. You touch me again, and I will call the police." The girl said as she moved away from him and ran down the street. The man stayed where he was for a few seconds before I followed her.

I know, I shouldn't have followed him, but I felt compelled to. I knew that something was going to happen to this girl if I didn't follow.

I locked up my car and followed him down the street. He was only a few hundred yards behind her, and I was hoping that he would back off and leave her alone, but that didn't happen.

The girl turned down into a path in between two buildings, and the man followed. It didn't take me long before I could hear the screams from the path.

"GET OFF ME!" She screamed. I ran towards the path, not knowing what I was going to do, but knowing that I had to do something.

I looked around the corner until I could see them. The man had the girl by the throat and had her against the wall. Tears were streaming down her face. He pulled her head back and then hit it against the wall. Her eyes closed and she slumped to the ground. I could smell the blood that was coming out of the wound on her head.

I knew I should have called someone, the police or an ambulance, and I was about to, until I saw him removing some of her clothes. I was struck with horror and disgust, because I knew what he was about to do.

I didn't think about what I did. Not thinking about if anyone saw me, or what my husband was going to say when I got home covered in this monsters blood, but I couldn't sit around and watch as this man… I didn't even want to think about it.

I quickly and silently moved through the alley, until I was standing right behind the man. He had been able to remove the girls jeans, and I could see him working on her underwear. The girl groaned from the ground, and I knew she was coming around. I had to get this monster now, before she woke up completely.

I grabbed the man by the neck and pulled him away from the girl. He struggled against my grip but I refused to let him go. If I did any good in the world today, I would make sure that there would be one less rapist walking the streets.

I pulled the mans neck to the side and sunk my teeth into his neck. I put my hand over his mouth to cover his scream. I drank and drank, until all the blood had been drained from his body. I pushed the body away from me and wiped my mouth to make sure that I didn't have any blood on my face. Surprisingly I was clean, which was a change.

I threw the body into a rubbish dumpster that was close by and covered it. I would have to come back and hide this more carefully, but the body should be safe here for now.

As soon as I knew the body was hidden, I went over to the girl who was laying on the floor, she was just coming around as I reached her.

"Oh my god, are you ok? What happened?" I asked her, pretending that I hadn't been following her.

The girl looked around frantically. Her eyes wide with fear.

"Where is he? Where did he go?" she asked, sitting up, and then realising that she had a cut on her head.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know. I was walking down the street and I saw you lying here." I told her. She looked down at her bare legs, and tried to move away.

"I think you need to go to the hospital. Come on I'll take you. Can you walk a little way to get to my car?" I asked her. She nodded and tried to stand up, but her knees gave way under her and she fell back to the ground. I caught her by wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Ok, clearly you cant walk, but my car is only around the corner. I will go get it and come back ok?" I said, as I sat her back down on the ground.

She nodded her head, tears filling her eyes and she went into shock. I knew she needed medical attention, but I couldn't give it to her.

"I'll be back. I know a doctor in the hospital, I will call him and tell him to be ready. I promise, they will take care of you." I said as I got up and ran to my car. As soon as I got there I pulled out my phone and called Carlisle.

"Bella, whats the matter?" he asked me.

"I found a women in town. A man was attempting to rape her. She is pretty banged up and in shock. I'm going to bring her down to you now." I told him.

"if you found the women, where is the man. We need to call the police if he got away." Carlisle said.

"I took care of him." I said between my teeth.

I heard Carlisle sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Jasper isn't going to like this Bella."

"I don't care. I can deal with him. I'll be at the hospital as soon as I can." I told him before hanging up.

I drove quickly through town until I found the girl again.

I took her to the hospital, leaving her in the very capable hands of Carlisle and the other doctors. I still needed to go to the nursery and then I would have to go home to face Jasper.

What a fun day this was turning out to be!

**So? I just realised while i was writting this, that i did actually have a back story for Bella in MSG and i never used it, so now im gonna try and bring it back into this one. I think i can. Anyway, what did you think about it? Let me know and i will try and update ASAP. Thanks, **  
><strong>XXCullenXX<strong>

**xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, I am still alive. sorry it has been so long, but third and final year of my degree had to come before FF writting im afraid. Anyway, here is the latest chapter which has been sitting on my laptop since the last time i updated which i think was in January :/. Hope you enjoy it and i promise the next chapter will be up as soon as it is finished :)**

Bella's POV

As soon as I left that girl at the hospital, I asked Carlisle to call me to let me know how she was. I know that she was safe while she was in the hospital, I just wanted to make sure that that bastard hadn't done any permanent damage when he had hit her head against the wall.

I called into the nursery on the way home, and sure enough there was a pile of files waiting for me to pick up.

"Hey Bella. How are you?" One of the girls, Nicole asked me as I walked into our reception area.

"Hey, I'm fine thank you. I'm feeling a bit cooped up in the house. Fell like I need to get some work done." I told her as I looked through everything. Alice had been busy taking care of everything while I had been away, and she had done a really good job of it. The office was organised, the rooms were organised. Everyone looked really happy.

"Well, we have been really busy. There are new applicant files in the office for you. Alice said you would come in for them." She said looking at my eyes. I totally forgot that they would probably be blood red by now. Shit!

"That's great thanks. I'll just pick them up and then I'll be out of here." I told her as I walked into the office.

"Why do you have contacts in?" She asked me.

"Me and my brother in law were doing dares with each other, I dared him to do something, he dared me to do this. I look ridiculous I know. Im jumping straight in my car and going home after this and hiding my eyes behind sun glasses." I told her, laughing.

"Oh, well they look really real. I could have sworn your eyes were actually red. I'll see you soon Bella" She said, picking up some papers and turning away to go back into the baby room.

I sighed as I picked up the files and left the nursery in a rush to get to my car, before anyone else noticed it.

I really wasn't looking forward to going home. I would like to say that Jasper would let me explain myself, but I knew that he would take one look at my eyes and demand an explanation. And I would give one to him.

It didn't take me long to get back to the house after I had been to the nursery. Alice was standing in the garage as I parked my car. I couldn't read the expression on her face, but I could tell that it wasn't a good one.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" I asked her as I got out of the car.

She didn't answer me, she came over to me and looked in my eyes. The frown on her face deepened as my blood red eyes only confirmed what she knew.

"What have you done? Carlisle called earlier to say that you had taken a girl into the hospital after you had killed the man who had tried to hurt her." She said, she was going to continue until I stopped her.

"Is the girl ok? I asked Carlisle to tell me if she was ok." I said.

"What? Yes, the girl is fine. A little shaken up, but fine. The question is, why were you following her in the first place?" she asked me.

"I knew that… monster was going to hurt her. You cant tell me that if you thought someone was in danger, you would sit back and ignore it?" I asked her as I went to walk into the house.

"I'm not saying that. But I would have found a better way of dealing with it. I wouldn't have killed the man." She exclaimed.

"Of course _you_ would have Alice! But I'm not you! I react to seeing an attempted rape different to you. I have to go find Jasper, I'm sure he has something to say about this situation as well!" I said as I left Alice standing there with her mouth wife open.

I went upstairs to look for Jasper, but I didn't have to look far for my husband when I got upstairs. Of course he has heard everything that Alice and I had been speaking about down stairs.

"Don't you dare start with me! I've had an ear full of Alice downstairs." I said to Jasper as I walked into out room.

"I don't care what Alice has said to you? I have a few questions for you. To start with, What the hell were you thinking?" Jasper asked me, his face full of anger.

I didn't answer him, I just turned my back on him and focused on hiding my emotions from Jasper. I knew he hated it when I did this, but I know that if I didn't he would know that I was hiding something deeper that just the guilt that I had killed another person. Even is that guilt was slight.

"Bella? This is slightly worse than the last time. At least that was in an area where you could hide the bodies. You killed a man today in Public. Do you know how much of a risk that puts you in? Us all in?" he asked me angrily.

"Yes I know. I was stupid, but I wasn't exactly thinking about what I was doing. I reacted to a situation. It wasn't something I thought about, clearly!" I answered back in anger.

"You obviously were not thinking…

"Oh and everything you have done you were thinking about and planed how you would react? You cant honestly tell me that you have never reacted in anger. Or fear?" I asked him, tears filling my eyes out of anger. Not at Jasper. Not really, I just didn't understand why he couldn't see that what I had done was a good thing.

"You know the answer to that question. You know I have done things that I am not proud of, and I let my emotions get the better of me."

"Then why cant you see that I am in the same situation? I reacted out of fear. Not for myself, but for the girl who that man was trying to rape, and more than likely kill her." I growled at him.

"It was not your place to do anything? Things like that happen everyday, you cant be there to save them all." Jasper said, his voice sounding calmer now.

"I could save this one. And I did. Don't tell me that it wasn't the right thing to do!" I said through gritted teeth. I moved away from Jasper and headed for window that was at the edge of the room.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked me.

"For a run, I need to calm down. Otherwise I'm going to hit you." I said as I opened the window.

"And why would you hit me? You are the one who has done something stupid and reckless." Jasper said from behind me.

"Yes it was stupid and reckless, but when have a ever done anything without reason. I had a reason for doing what I did today and You have just shouted at me, not giving a damn about what I am feeling." I told him.

I didn't give him a chance to answer, as I jumped out of the window and ran into the forest. I didn't know where I was going, I just knew that I needed to get away from him when he was like this. I knew that if I tried to explain to him why I did what I did, I would let my anger rise to the top, and let it out on him. I didn't want that. This was my burden to bare, I didn't need Jasper to have to deal with it as well. Although, it might help things if he did know, then he would be able to help me.

I don't know! I should tell him, he is the father of my children and my mate. I should be able to tell him anything, but this was just to hard to tell him.

I ran for a few more minutes before I was deep in the forest. I climbed the highest tree I could find, right to the top and sat there in the quite, just watching the world go by around me.

I must have left my guard down to much, because it wasn't long before I heard someone moving on the forest floor below me.

"Bella!" I heard someone call me from below the tree.

I looked down and saw Edward standing there looking around.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He looked up to the tree where I was sitting, and began to climb. I watched as he climbed higher and higher until he was on the branch next to me.

"Are you ok? I heard you and Jasper having a bit of an argument back at the house." He asked.

"I'm fine. Jasper is angry, but I don't blame him. I slipped up again." I told him.

"I gathered. He shouldn't be so angry at you. We all slip up at some point, its only natural."

"Yes, but I have done it twice, only within a few weeks of each other." I said.

"And you think Jasper hasn't killed more than that in a less space of time?" Edward asked me.

"That was different. Jasper killed because he had to, not because he wanted to. I did this on my own free will." I told him.

"But there must have been something that pushed you. You are not a killer Bella. You're not capable of it." He said.

"How do you know what I'm capable of? You don't know anything about me and my past. How do you know that something didn't happen to me back then?" I growled at him.

He looked at me, clearly taken aback by my out burst.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine, but clearly you have some issues that you haven't told Jasper about." He said.

"I can't tell him." I said.

"You do know that if you don't tell him, he will figure it out eventually. Jasper isn't that stupid Bella." Edward reminded me.

"I know. But I'm scared what it will do to me as well, if I open up about what happened. I can't afford to break, I have two babies to look after." I said.

"I think that might be a risk that you will have to take. You cant hide things from Jasper, and you know that everyone will be here to support you if you ever feel like you are falling apart. But the first thing you have to do it to tell someone. If not Jasper or me, what about Alice, or Rosalie? You need to talk to someone." Edward said.

When I didn't answer, Edward got the hint that I wanted to be on my own, so he jumped down from the tree and went back in the direction of the house.

I don't know how long I sat in the tree for after Edward left, but it was long enough for me to put myself into perspective. I know I needed to tell Jasper about my past, but I couldn't bring myself to talk about it. It hurt so much to even think about it. Talking about it would be worse, even if it was to Jasper, the one person who I was suppose to be able to tell anything to.

I finally decided that I was going to tell him everything.

I jumped down from the tree and was just about to run back to the house when I heard someone moving up ahead.

"Bella?" I head Jasper call from up ahead.

"Jasper? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I have come to apologise. I shouldn't have snapped at you back at the house." He said.

"Well, I'm glad you can admit that." I said as I walked past him.

He reached out and grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you by shouting at you, I was just confused about what had happened. Edward thinks there is something you wanted to tell me." He said as he sat on the ground, and pulled me into his lap with the hand that he still had wrapped around my wrist.

"Yeah, I do need to tell you something. Its just going to be hard for me that's all." I told him as I made myself more comfortable in his lap.

"Well, I'm going to be here for you. No matter how hard it is for you." He said as he leaned in and kissed me.

**So? thoughts? I know where i am going with this so please keep reading the next chapter will (hopefully) get everything moving. As always, reviews are always welcome. **

**Thanks. **

**XXCullenXX**

**xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I know it has been a while, but here is the next update. hope you enjoy it.**

Bella's POV

I sat on Jasper's lap thinking about how to start this conversation. This wasn't exactly something that you spoke about on a day to day basis.

"Ok, remember when I first came here. We had known each other about an hour, and we were sitting on the grass outside the house. You noticed that I was very nervous, jumpy and didn't want to be around people. I lied to you when I said that I didn't do well in big groups of people. I wasn't afraid of everyone, just Edward, Emmett. And you." I told him.

"You were afraid of me?" Jasper asked me, sounding confused.

"Yes, no other reason than because you are a man. Before I met you I've never had that much luck with men."

"I'm confused. What are you trying to tell me? has someone hurt you?" he asked, sounding angry.

"Not recently. I've never really told you the reason why I left Italy. The reason I was so scared when they came looking for me. It wasn't only because of what Aro would do to me if he found out what I could do. Other stuff happened." I said, feeling myself start to tremble at the memory.

"Bella, you are scaring me, what happened?" Jasper asked me.

I knew I couldn't tell exactly what happened, because I knew I wasn't strong enough to say the words.

"You know Rose's Story right well times that by 100."

Jasper didn't say anything for a while. I could feel the anger and the hurt radiating off him. I honestly didn't know how he was going to react.

" Jasper, please say something." I begged him, praying it would break the silence.

"I have so many questions going through my head, but the most important one is why have you never told me this?" He asked me, sounding hurt.

"Because it is hard. You have seen how hard it is for Rosalie to talk about her…situation, and it happened to her once. I was living with it. Rose doesn't speak about it because it traumatised her, I don't speak about it because I learned long ago, that talking about it to anyone would just make it worse." I told him, through gritted teeth, trying to keep my emotions inside.

"But why haven't you told _me_? I'm your husband. I can understand about everyone else, but not me." Jasper asked me.

"I know, I'm sorry, but you have to try to understand what I went through…" I tried to tell him.

"But I don't know. Well, I do, but I don't know what made it so bad that you cant tell me."

"What? The fact that I told you that someone has raped me isn't enough for you to understand? Do you need the gory details about how often it happened, how he did it? What else do you want from me Jasper?" I growled. I was so angry and upset right now. I don't know what else he wanted from me. Wasn't it bad enough that I had to recite the incident, without having to tell him what happened each and every time.

He didn't reply to my outburst, he simple pulled me closer into him and held me tightly.

All this was getting too much. I couldn't keep my feelings from him any more, so I let them all out in one go. I knew he could feel each and every emotion which I was letting out, because he went as straight and as stiff as a plank. But he didn't complain. Soon, after he got everything sorted in his head, I suddenly felt very calm and relaxed. I know I have always told Jasper not to mess with my emotions, but now was the one time where I was grateful for my husbands gift.

"I'm sorry that I have kept this from you." I whispered into his neck, before kissing the junction between his neck and his shoulder.

"You had your reasons. But you must understand that this raises a few more questions for me." he said, moving my face so he could look in my eyes.

"Like what?" I asked, worried about where this conversation was going.

"Like, what else are you keeping from me. This doesn't seem like a topic which you can just smooth other and forget about, this is a big issue and it seemed all to easy for you to hide it from me." he said.

"There is nothing else that I haven't told you, I promise."

He leaned in and kissed me lightly.

"You will forgive me if I don't believe that." He whispered.

I sat in silence, letting what he said sink in.

"What else do you think I am hiding?" I asked him.

"I don't know. You might not be hiding anything big like this, but you have told me all to often that there are things that you can easily hide from me. Your emotions for one, and from what emotions you just let out, I think it is a fair chance to think that you are hiding other things too." He told me.

I moved so that I was straddling Jasper's lap and then took his face in my hands.

"Jasper, please listen to me. I am not hiding any thing else from you. This was the only thing. Granted, it was a pretty big thing but…there is nothing else I swear." I promised him.

He sighed, and then leaned in and kissed me again. With a bit more force this time.

"Fine, if you say there is nothing else I believe you, but I do think it will be a good idea for us to go somewhere and reconnect a little bit." He said.

"What? Leave here?" I asked.

"Yes. We can go on a trip. Not forever but long enough for us to figure things out."

I understood what he meant. I had kept something huge from him, and even though I knew that I wasn't hiding anything else from him, there was still things we needed to talk about to try and clear the air a little bit.

"I think that is a good idea. It would be good to have a break from everyone in the house as well."

"When you mean everyone you mean Rosalie?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. I need to get away from her before she finds out about this. I know this is defiantly something that she will use against me." I said.

"Fine, lets go back to the house, pack some things and go as soon as possible." Jasper said.

We got up off the forest floor and ran back to the house as fast as our legs would carry us.

When we got back to the house, it was strangely quiet. Edward was in the living room with both babies in their bouncers.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Edward as I went over to pick Jackson up from his bouncer.

"Carlisle is in his office, Alice is in her room, Rosalie is packing the babies things to take them out somewhere tomorrow. She is taking advantage of the cloudy weather. And Emmett and I have had the hard task of trying to get these two to settle down a little bit." He said as he pulled gently on one of Lexi's feet. She giggles loudly and kicked Edwards hand away.

"Where does Rosalie think she is taking my children?" I asked Edward, while Jackson played with my hair.

"I'm not sure, she just said she was taking them out tomorrow." Edward said.

I love how she asks me if she can take my children somewhere. What was going to happen, I came back from a hunting trip later tonight and my children were gone.

"Well, this is the first time I have heard of this little…outing." I say darkly.

"Bella." Jasper warns from behind me.

"What? You cant tell me that you are happy with the fact that your sister was going to take your children out without you knowing." I asked him.

"No, I'm not happy about it, but it doesn't even matter does it." Jasper then turns to Edward.

"Bella and I have decided to go away for a while. So Rose will have to wait till we get back to take the babies out anywhere." Jasper said as he took Jackson off me.

"Oh, where are you going?" Edward asked us.

"Not sure yet, but we are going to pack a few things and go away for a week two. There are something that we need to talk about." Jasper said, glancing at me before walking upstairs to pack a few things.

"Everything ok?" Edward asked me quietly.

"Yeah, I've just have a bit of explaining to do." I said, as I went over to take Lexi out from her bouncer.

"Let me get her ready. This way you can leave that much quicker." Edward said, picking up the toys which lexi had been playing with in her bounder.

"Thank you Edward. I will be back in a minute." I said as I began to walk upstairs.

"…you can't just pack up and leave! How long are you going away for?" I heard Rosalie ask from out room.

"That is none of your business. If I want to take my family away for a while, I can. You have no say in what happens with my children. And I know this is the reason you are kicking off. If this was Bella and I going alone, you would be practically kicking us out of the house."

I could tell by the tone of Jaspers voice that he was angry. We hadn't had the easiest of conversations out in the woods, and I could tell that it had taken its toll on him.

"Don't exaggerate Jasper. Everyone needs to get away at time to time, I just don't understand why you need to take the children with you." Rosalie answered back.

"Because they should be with their mother. Excuse me for wanting my children to be with me." I said as I walked into the room.

"Really? Does that mean you are taking Charlotte with you as well?" Rosalie asked me.

"If she wants to she can come. Charlotte is old enough to look after herself. The twins, however, are unable to hold their own heads up. They _need_ to be with me." I said, as I went into the closet and took out of the babies things, Just to illustrate the point that I was packing up their things to take them with me.

"Surly anyone of us could look after them when you are away. It doesn't have to be you." Rosalie smirked.

"Oh I disagree, it does have to be me. I am their mother. I don't remember you being pregnant and giving birth to them. Until this happens to you, will you please stop hovering over my children as if they are yours!" I snapped at her.

Of course, Rose had no answer to my remark, and left the room growling something under her breath. I know what I had just said would have hurt her, but I didn't have time for her right now. I had to focus on energy on this trip with Jasper, because I just knew that it would be intense once we started talking.

"I'm going to hurt her one day. If she keeps pushing me like this, I will hurt her." I told Jasper as I threw things into a suitcase.

"She will stop. Eventually. You know it is only jealously." Jasper said as he lay on the bed with Jackson, who had one foot in his mouth and the other held in his hand.

"I don't know if it is just jealously anymore. She is so protective of them." I said.

"Yes, but do you expect anything else from her? Do you expect anything less from anyone?" Japer asked me.

"No, but I can tell by the way that she looks at them. Its not normal." I said, as I took some of mine and Jaspers clothes, and put them in a case.

Jasper sighed, and I knew that he knew that I was on about. Rose didn't look at the twins like a aunt looks at her niece and nephew, she looked at them like I did. As if they were her son and daughter.

"Lets not get into this now. We are going away for at least 4 days. We can talk about this, among other things, later. Now come on. I do believe Edward has finished getting Lexi ready. Give me his coat." He said, gesturing to Jacksons coat which was in my hand.

While Jasper dressed my little boy, I went down stairs with the rest of the stuff.

Just as Jasper as predicted, Lexi was dressed and ready to go and sitting on Emmett's lap.

"Where did Edward go?" I asked as I put the case down and went over to the sofa.

"Kitchen. I think he is preparing the bottles for the twins for you trip." Emmett said, as Lexi snuggled into his chest. She looked like she was going to fall asleep.

"Oh, thanks Edward." I called into the kitchen.

"Its fine. You ready to go?" he asked as he handed me that babies food for the next few days.

"Yeah, I think so. We wont be gone long just a few days. I will call Charlotte when we are on the road, to see if she wants to join us. I'm going to say good bye to Carlisle and Alice before we go" I said, as I took Lexi from Emmett and went back upstairs.

I said a quick goodbye to both Carlisle and Alice before heading back downstairs to the car and put the babies in their seats.

"Well I guess that is everything. We will call you when we decide where the hell we are going." I laughed.

"Ok, just let us know you're ok. We will see you soon." Edward said as he gave me a hug.

"Hey, do you guys know where Rose has gone off too?" Emmett asked before he hugged me.

"I don't know. Do you know where she is Edward?" I asked, not really caring.

"Nope, haven't seen her." Edward answered.

"I'm sure she will turn up. We will see you when we get back." I said, as Jasper started to drive away.

It was nice knowing that we would be getting away from here for a while. There were a lot of things that Jasper and I needed to talk about that we couldn't do here.

As we got further and further away from the house, I began to feel a lot calmer. It would be nice not having Rosalie breathing down my neck about the babies for a few days.

Rosalie's POV

I can not believe this! How can Jasper trust her around those babies after know what she has done. She has killed people, and will probably kill someone again. What if she hurts one of them. Why doesn't he see that I am trying to protect Jackson and Lexi.  
>I will not let her weakness take them away from me. They should be mine! Bella had her chance at being a mother when she was human, why should she get a second chance, when I wanted it so much but never even had the opportunity.<p>

I'm not going to wait any longer. I need to make sure the twins are safe. And the only way that is going to happen is if they are with me!

**Ok, Rosalie has completly lost it. This is where i wanted this story to go, still not sure what i am going to do with her, but we will see. I will update As soon as i can, but it might not be for a while. starting work next week so i will only be able to write in the evenings. **

**hopefully i will see you soon. **

**XXCullenXX**

**x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes I know I know, it has been Months since my last update and I am sorry. been mega busy and havent had time to write as much as I would like, but im here now :) carry on reading and I will see you at the bottom.**

Bella's POV

We drove away from the house without having any idea about where we were going. It wasn't like we could go very far because of the twins, but we needed to get far away enough from the family that their presents would not affect us.

I knew I needed to call Charlotte, because if she went back to the house and Jasper and I were no longer there, she would be worried. Peter and Charlotte had recently moved into my house, which I was adiment that Jasper and I would be moving back into as soon as we got back from this little trip. The babies were older now, and we didn't need Carlisle around us every waking moment, and even if they did need him he was close enough.

"So do you have any idea about where we are going?" I asked Jasper, who was driving the car.

"We have a small log cabin not far from here. Its right on the lake, and it is big enough for four people, but as it is only going to be the two of us that should be plenty of room." Jasper said.

"Four you mean." I told him, looking in the back seat at my two children who were wide awake and looking intently out of the car window.

"Yes, but those two don't take up much room do they?" Jasper asked me smirking.

"Ok. How long will it take us to get to this place?" I asked my husband.

"Not long, another 40 minutes maybe." He said.

I pulled out my phone from my bag and dialled Charlottes number.

My conversation with my eldest wasn't very long. I told her that Jasper and I had gone away for a few days, so that we could have some alone time and talk about a few things. I didn't need to upset her with the reasons we needed to talk about stuff. She declined my offer to come and stay because she didn't want to get in between Jasper and I, but she said she might visit for a few hours one day to see the twins, and give Jasper and I a chance to go hunting.

By the time I finished my conversation with Charlotte, Jasper was pulling up to the cabin. It really was lovely. Nice, quite, small, and right onto a small lake. Maybe we could take the babies swimming while we were here. They had never been in water, unless of course we were giving them a bath. It would be a nice experience for them.

We got the babies out of the car and headed into the cabin. It really was small, but we didn't need a lot. As long as we had a little kitchen so sort out the babies food and somewhere for them to sleep, then we didn't need much else really.

We got everyone into the house, before picking the babies up out of their car seats.

"Come on my handsome boy, lets go look around." I cooed at Jackson as I picked him up from his car seat.

"Where are you taking him? You can practically see all that is in this place from where we are standing." Jasper laughed from somewhere behind me.

"I'm going to take him outside to look at the lake. I want to take them swimming while we are here, and it is a private cabin isn't it? No one is going to see us. It will be nice for them to be out in the sun for a while." I told Jasper as I walked out onto the deck, which looked onto the lake. The sun was shining brightly today so, as soon as it hit my skin, it began to glisten. Jackson had never seen me out in the sun like this so he looked slightly confused when he looked at my skin. His expression, however, when he saw his _own _skin was hilarious. His eyes went wide, and a little squeak came out of him mouth. I couldn't help but laugh. He was just too cute. I kissed him on the cheek several times and took him back inside. I don't think his little system could take.

"You weren't out there long." Jasper stated when we came back inside.

"I know. It is sunny out there, and I don't think Jackson realised that his skin changes in the sun. It was very funny to watch." I said as I put him back into his car seat.

The rest of the day we just carried on as if it was a normal day. We played with the babies, fed them, bathed them, everything that we would normally do. When we put them to bed later, I knew that Jasper and I had to talk. That was the whole reason we were here. And to be perfectly honest, I wasn't looking forward to this conversation.

It didn't take long for the babies to ware themselves out. And they were asleep on cuddled up on the bed, by 7 in the evening.

As soon as I was happy that they were down for the night, I left them to sleep ad went down stairs where Jasper was playing his guitar.

"Are the twins sleeping?" he asked, while he strums the strings on his guitar.

"Yep. They went down quite easily tonight. They have had a busy day though." I said as I sat on the sofa next to him, and settled into his side.

He put his guitar down so that he could wrap one of his arms around me.

"So, do you think now would be a good time to have that conversation?" Jasper asked me, running his hands up and down my arm.

"That's the reason we are here isn't it? Not the moment I was looking forward too though." I said, as I leaned into his side, so I was able to kiss the side of his neck.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Jasper asked, as I continued my exploration of his neck.

"I believe I am kissing you." I said, as my hand snaked up his chest and around his neck.

"No no, you are not distracting me. We need to talk about this." Jasper said firmly, while grabbing my hand that was moving up his chest.

"Bella, this is the reason we have come out here. To talk." Jasper said, bringing the hand that he had in his hand up to his lips and kissed my knuckles lightly.

"I know we need to talk, I just don't know where to start with it all." I told him, curling up even more.

"Just start from the beginning." Jasper said, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close to his side.

"Things started with Demetri soon after I arrivied…" I began before Jasper interrupted me.

"Demetri?" Jasper asked, shocked.

"Yes, I didn't mention his name before because you were upset anyway. This information has pushed you over the edge now, and you are relatively calm." I told him.

I heard Jasper growl low in his chest. I knew that this piece of information would upset him, but there was no way to tell this story without naming the bastard!

"As I was saying. Things started pretty much as soon as I arrived there. I was not naive to the ways of men. I knew that they think with only one part of their body, but still. This did happen over a hundred years ago so men were a little less subtle than they are today. If they wanted to get a women into bed, they were going to do it. Anyway they could." I told Jasper. I could tell that this was hard for him to hear. I can guarantee it was hard for me to tell.

Jasper wrapped his arms closer around me so that I was practically moulded to his side.

"Anyway, Demetri was charming at first. He flirted with me, charmed me, made me feel like I was special. Italy was one of the first places I went when I was turned so when I got there, So I still really hadn't gotten over the fact that I had been killed and needed to feed from blood. Demetri took advantage of that fact. He use to take me out hunting, and before you give me a disapproving look, it wasn't the animal diet. I needed to kill if I wanted to eat." I told Jasper, I could tell that he was giving me a look over my shoulder. Which was a very hypocritical of him.

"Anyway. One time he took me out, and after we had finished hunting he came onto me, and kissed. Well, things got heated, and he ended up pushing me up against a wall. I'm going to spare you the gory details, but I can tell you that that was the first time it happened." I told him, pulling myself closer into my husbands' side.

Jasper kissed the side of my head, and held me closer to him.

"You don't have to carry on if you don't want to. As long as you tell me at some point." He said.

"No, if I am going to do this, I have to do it in one go, not in dribs and drabs. After that, we went back to the castle and I went to my room. I locked myself away and didn't see anyone for days. As the days went on, I became thirstier and thirstier, until I had to go out and hunt. I refused to go out at night, in fear that I would have to face Demetri again, so I went out in the day. Thankfully it was a rainy day, but it was still a huge risk on my part, but I needed to feed and that was the only time that I could do it. This soon became my routine for months. People came and left the castle without me even knowing who they were. Carlisle was one of them, but he was with the Volturi for years so I did meet him eventually. When I knew I couldn't leave the castle because of the sun, I killed some of the people who lived in the castle. There weren't many, a few servants, but they would be easily replaced if one of us became thirsty suddenly. Anyway, this went on for a few months. My time in seclusion had caused me to become very jumpy, and I tended to snap at anyone who came into contact with me. Jane decided she was bored one day, and come to agitate me. I snapped a little, and had her against the wall by her throat. I wouldn't have killed her, just broken a few bones. She called for Demetri when my grip became to tight. He came and pulled me off her and dragged me back to my room. There he tried to assault me again, but I was to angry and scared to let him hurt me again, so I bit him. Hard. He let me go and left." As I finished speaking I sat up, moving away from Jaspers side.

"What happened after you bit him?" Jasper asked.

"He stopped again, for a while, but he attacked me again a few days later. The first time didn't hurt me really, just totalled me emotionally. I didn't sustain any physical injury. But the time after I had bitten him hurt. He grabbed me while I was walking down a corridor and pressed my front against a wall so hard I thought my ribs were going to break. That was just to top half of me that hurt." I explained. I could see by Jaspers face that this was hard for him to hear, but, as hard as it was for me to tell him this stuff, I knew that we both needed this. I needed to get everything out into the open, and Jasper needed to know a little more about my past. Jasper leaned down and kissed me hard on the lips.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that my love. But I promise you that you will never have to go through that again." He told me.

"I know. You will never let him hurt me." I said, as I curled myself back against his side.

We stayed as we were for a while, before I heard Jackson crying. I left my husband's side to go to my son. He didn't take long to put back to sleep. He just woke up and didn't know where he was, but as soon as he knew that I was there he calmed down and went straight back to sleep. I checked on Lexi, but she hadn't even moved.

I went back into the room where Jasper and I had situated ourselves for the evening.

I noticed that when I walked in, My husband looked slightly puzzled.

"What the matter?" I asked as I sat back next to him.

"Nothing, just thinking." He said, running his hands up and down my arms.

"Well can you think aloud? I don't like the look on your face." I told him, sitting up.

"You said, you bit him to stop him from hurting you. Is that the same reason you bite me?" he asked.

I could suddenly see where he would have a issue understanding this.

"No! No, I know that you could never hurt me. That isn't the reason why I bite you. You know that when we bite each other it is meant as a dominance thing. We bite to let our partner know who is in charge. With Demetri it wasn't like that. I had to let him know that I wasn't weak. That he couldn't take advantage of me. He got the message for a while, but he always found a way of getting me off my guard. You my love are a complexity in this theory. I never bit you because I wanted you to stop, I always wanted you me. And have you noticed that after I have bitten you, the next time we have sex you are a lot…rougher with me." I told him, as I straddled his lap.

"I do it to you because I like to see you let go. I know you say you don't hold back with me, but I can tell that you do. And sometimes I need you to really let go and be wild." I said as I kissed him.

He kissed me back and ran his hands up and down my back until they stop at my hips, and he pulled me closer.

"As long as it isn't you wanting me to stop because I am hurting you. I never want to hurt you. In anyway." He said as he kissed my neck.

"No, its nothing like that. Well, it might be the strength thing as well, but never intentionally. That part is probably because that was my way in thinking for so long before I met you. I never want to seem weak to anyone. Not even you. That has always ended badly with me."

"But you should never have to be like that with me. We all have moments of weakness, but that does not mean that we are weak all the time. And even if that was the case, which it isn't, I love you. No matter how strong you are emotionally, or physically. It doesn't matter to me." Jasper told me. I knew that what he was saying was the truth, but it was hard to rewrite a way of thinking that I had had for over 100 years.

I rested my head on my husband's shoulder and wrapped my arms around him. I must have looked like a monkey holding onto a tree, but I didn't care. I needed him to be with me. After I had spilt all of my dark secrets I was exhausted, and I had no doubt that Jasper was feeling everything that I was.

Now that I had told him everything about myself, I think we deserved time to chill out. I stood up, holding my hand out to my husband once he took it, I led him to the bedroom next to where the babies were sleeping and lay down on the bed. I know we couldn't sleep, but we still needed time to be quite and absorb what we had spoken about.

Tomorrow would be a new day, and I had the feeling we would need all our strength for it.

**Thoughts? I have had this in mind for Bella since MSG but haven never really found the time to put it in here. hopefully you dont think it is too bad. Did you think it was too much? do you think there could have been more? let me know. **

**Anyway you know the ritual by now. leave reviews to let me know what you think, and I will try and update as soon as i can :) **


End file.
